Todo por ti
by Tsuki-chan93
Summary: One-shots de Haru con diferentes personajes. Hiba x Haru x Yama
1. Yamamoto x Haru x Gokudera

Konnichiwa! He decidido que en vez de sacar un montón de fanfics (_¿más? ¬¬_). Colocaré aquí los one-shots que debo, o he prometido, así como los que se me ocurran en mis momentos de ocio. A lo mejor y eso activa mi imaginación y me distrae de esta terrible oleada de aburrimiento y bloqueo.

Se preguntarán, ¿entonces para qué escribes sí estás bloqueada? _Es que no es lo mismo escribir algo suelto y sin precuela o secuela que darle a una historia un seguimiento. Esto es sólo para matar el rato y entretenerlos mientras escribo las continuaciones de mis fics n—n Así, ni ustedes se impacientan ni yo me presiono ;D_

**Disclaimer general para todos los capítulos: **KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei. Tampoco me pertenecen las canciones, o fragmentos de ellas que salgan posteriormente, pues son de sus respectivos autores.

**Pairing:** YamaHaruGoku 

Para; _**Miku Takamine**_(No sé si continúes en el fandom, pues creo que te pasaste a _Inazuma._ Lo sé, el yaoi es súper tentador XD. Pero finalmente, después de medio año –gomen!- traigo este fic).

**Rated:** M

**Advertencia;** violación, y violencia. Algunos temas religiosos, pero respeto cualquier religión y creencia. Me disculpo de antemano sí os ofendo, pues no pretendo eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Castidad<strong>_

* * *

><p>"—¡No! —" suplica en gritos una y otra vez. Siente su cuerpo ser injuriado, tocado y poseído sin piedad por varios hombres.<p>

Es golpeada, ella llora sin contenerse, recuerda su vida, sus amistades, a sus difuntos padres, y llora con más fuerza.

Otro hombre entra en ella, la chica de 19 años grita y forcejea, un hombre la vuelve a golpear, partiéndole el labio. Con su pistola golpea su cráneo y cuando ella queda quieta, continua ultrajándola.

Lagrimas corren por su rostro, mientras aquel despreciable ser la llena con ese asqueroso líquido blanco.

La dejan tirada en aquel callejón sucio y oscuro. Está hipando, apenas y tiene la fuerza para soltar esos leves gemidos de dolor y desesperación.

Sus ropas yacen tiradas y rotas a lado suyo.

Sus ojos oscurecen.

_Quiero morir_

Su vida está arruinada, su castidad se ha perdido.

Empieza a llover, lavando la sangre de su cabello y rostro, pero eso no quita aquel carmesí de su violación.

Se acurruca entre sus piernas, no piensa en nada, está temblando.

Escucha pasos, tiene miedo. Cada vez se acercan más a ella las pisadas, aprieta los ojos y se afianza a su propio cuerpo. Queriendo proteger lo perdido.

Solloza.

—¿Estás bien? —escucha una amable voz, pero al ser masculina; siente terror. Levanta la vista con miedo latente. Observa un paraguas negro, a un hombre en traje oscuro, al parecer de sacerdote. Sus ojos se vuelven oscuros, y cristalinos. Cubre su desnudez.

No dice nada, su voz se perdió en el llanto de hace unos minutos.

El creyente observa su rededor, las ropas de la muchacha están tiradas, y rajadas a su costado. Tiene moretones y está golpeada. Arruga las cejas; _¿cómo puede haber personas que se salen del camino de Dios? ¿Cómo pudo alguien vejarla?._ Se acerca más, está preocupado. Deja su sombrilla sobre el asfalto y deposita la bolsa del mercado en el piso.

Empieza a buscar algo con que taparla, no encuentra nada. Se quita su túnica de seminarista, quedando con su pantalón negro y camisa blanca.

La ve, no sabe cómo acercarse, pero lo intenta. Ella tiembla y se aleja ante el roce de la tela con su piel.

—Lo siento —dice, siente piedad por aquella joven. Vira la vista, y extiende su mano a varios centímetros de ella. No la ve parpadear, sólo agrega.

—Póntela, un deber es dar ropa al desnudo. Soy seminarista, no te haré daño —explica. Ella asiente, con seísmo acepta la negra tela, la aprieta entre sus dedos y se convulsiona un poco al llorar nuevamente.

El muchacho seminarista vuelve a encorvar las cejas. No levanta la vista.

—Ya… —pronuncia ella en un murmuró apagado y rasposo. Él la ve, asiente. Recoge su bolsa y su paraguas. Escucha un golpe contra el agua y el asfalto, se gira, viéndola tirada. Se preocupa y la carga, corriendo con ella hasta la capilla.

No hay truenos ni rayos, sólo una intensa lluvia cayendo sobre los dos.

Las puertas barrocas del santuario se abren. El muchacho corre hasta la oficina del superior.

—Adelante —escucha, y abre. Los ojos arrugados de aquel sacerdote mayor de aspecto pálido y delgado se expanden al ver a su mejor y más noble alumno con el rostro preocupado y una mujer en sus brazos, bañada en agua y golpes, yaciendo inconsciente.

—¿Qué has hecho? —exclamó preocupado, persignándose.

—La encontré en un callejón, estaba golpeada, y… —no pudo terminar, la simple imagen le aterraba y provocaba una desilusión de la humanidad.

—No puede quedarse aquí —sentenció el mayor, el chico le miró incrédulo.

—Pero Dios dice que debemos de ayudar a nuestro prójimo, ¿acaso no es ella una persona digna de ayuda? —preguntó. El anciano cerró sus parpados con pesadez, y miró con tristeza a su estudiante.

—Lo es, pero mira la hora. Es de noche, no podemos tener a una mujer en el monasterio. Está prohibido —aclaró, el muchacho de ojos avellana la miró con misericordia.

—¿Entonces me dice que la abandone? —había cierto reclamó, su mentor negó.

—Llévala al convento de monjas, ellas sabrán cuidarle —afirma. El menor no tarda en virarse, y mostrar preocupación en su rostro al ver el rostro cargado de sufrimiento que tiene la mujer. Asiente, y sale aprisa.

Toca, una, dos, repetidas veces.

Nadie abre.

Una madura mujer pasa a su lado corriendo, al parecer la lluvia la atrapo antes de llegar a su casa. Observa a un joven desesperado tocar las puertas del convento, mira su casa a unos metros, y nuevamente al muchacho. Suspira, y se acerca a él.

—Sí buscas a las monjas, salieron de peregrinación. Regresarán en una semana —explica, ve a la chica en los brazos de él, y niega. Ella no puede hacer más, corre y se aleja.

El muchacho de hebras negras, ojos marrones y piel un poco apiñonada levanta la vista al oscuro cielo. Las gotas caen sobre su faz.

Baja su mirar, ve a la castaña en sus brazos, al parecer tiene fiebre.

La atrae a sí, y corre a otro lugar.

[***]

—No, todo está terminado limpiamente, no se preocupe —asevera, y cuelga. Suelta el humo del cigarro, y se avienta sobre el sofá de su apartamento.

La puerta suena bruscamente, al parecer quién toca está desesperado.

Frunce las cejas, y masculla una maldición.

—¡Abre! ¡Gokudera! —grita una voz. El aludido chista al reconocer aquel tono, es del imbécil de Yamamoto.

Se levanta con pereza, abre desganado y eleva una ceja al verlo jadeante y mojado.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, imbécil? —bufa sin reparar en la presencia de la mujer en brazos del moreno.

—Necesito tu ayuda, por favor —. Pidió con cierta angustia. Fue entonces que el albino notó aquel femenino bulto siendo cargado por su amigo, y ladeó una sardónica sonrisa.

—¡Já! Ya sabía yo que ni los monjes se quedan con las ganas, ¿así que abandonaste esa idiotez de convertirte en sacerdote? —pregunta al pensar que el muchacho ha desertado.

Cuando eran jóvenes, ambos perdieron a sus familias, se encontraron en un orfanato y por azares del destino; fueron amigos.

Mientras uno odió a la sociedad y terminó convertido en un asesino a sueldo.

El otro perdonó, y decidió convertirse en un sacerdote. Para repartir bondad y caridad.

—No te permito hables así, yo no he hecho nada. Pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Entra —. Se hace a un lado, y lo deja pasar. —Llévala a la cama —. Yamamoto ve desconfiado a su amigo, sabe que es un mujeriego y un pecador, éste bufa.

—¡No le voy a hacer nada! Es para que ella descanse —. El moreno se relaja, la recuesta para después ponerle un trapo húmedo sobre la frente. Sale con dirección al pequeño comedor y explica lo sucedido.

—Tsk, hasta de novicio te metes en problemas, imbécil —chista, el otro no sonríe, se ve preocupado.

—No es novicio, es seminarista. Por cierto, ¿cuándo dejarás ese trabajo tuyo que tanto ofende a Dios? —preguntó, no aprobaba que su amigo fuera un asesino.

—Cuando tu dejes de ser tan hipócrita —encendió otro cigarrillo y se recostó en el sillón.

—Lárgate o ve a cuidar a la estúpida mujer, seguramente ella no despertará hasta mañana.

—Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer en el monasterio. Mañana vendré a verla, sólo cuídala una semana. Las monjas vendrán después de siete días y la ayudarán —. Afirma, sale del departamento. Mira la puerta y recuerda a la chica, su corazón se acongoja.

El albino se levanta y va a la habitación al escuchar gritos, sollozos y plegarias. Esté por gritarle "—Cierra la maldita boca—", cuando ve que ella se revuelve entre las cobijas, y se convulsiona a causa de sus pesadillas.

Arruga las cejas, chista. Se acerca a ella, y observa el sudor de su frente.

Una vez ella se calma, silenciosas lágrimas recorren su rostro, y sonríe en el sueño.

El muchacho se sonroja un poco, le cambia el trapo húmedo de la frente y sale.

No volvería a ayudar al idiota de Yamamoto.

[***]

—¡Hahi! —se levanta al despertar. Parpadea, siente las cobijas y se afianza ella.

Ruega porque todo haya sido un amargo sueño. Al percibir el olor de tabaco de las sábanas tiembla. Recuerda que alguien la ayudo, o al menos eso piensa.

Se estremece de temor al escuchar el _click_ de la puerta. Observa con sus orbes cafés a un joven de su misma edad de cabellos plateados y ojos verdes.

Le mira curiosa, pero con miedo.

—¿Dónde…? —murmura, le duela la garganta, y no sabe sí su voz llegó al hombre frente a ella.

—En mi departamento. Ayer te encontró un aprendiz de sacerdote y te trajo aquí para que cuide de ti —explica tosco, pero intentando ser amable. Sabe lo que esa mujer pasó, y no quiere asustarla.

Ella se relaja, y aunque no puede hablar. Sonríe agradecida.

El muchacho le ve confundido, y un leve sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

_¿Cómo puede sonreír?_

Se pregunta, pero no lo expresa.

Ella susurra unas palabras, él no la escucha y se acerca. Ella tiembla e intenta alejarse, pero se controla. Sí la salvó, entonces no es malo.

—Soy Miura Haru —se presenta en un murmuro apenas audible.

—Gokudera Hayato —dice, se sienta en la cama. Contempla a la mujer frente a él, es joven, de su edad. Ella le devuelve una mirada curiosa, pero no desconfiada.

—¿Tus padres? —ella niega, y su sonrisa entristece.

—¿Hogar? —ella siente, intenta levantarse, pero le duele todo el cuerpo. Gokudera se levanta y la deja.

—Descansa, date un baño cuando sientas que puedes moverte. Voy a trabajar —escucha la puerta azotarse y suspira.

Pero su mente recuerda, sus gritos, sus suplicas, su dolor.

Vuelve a llorar, y se acurruca.

No sabe cuántas horas pasaron. Escucha la puerta abrirse, piensa en el albino, pero ve a un chico de cabellos negros sonreírle con cautela.

—¿Estás bien? —. Ella intenta reconocerlo, _¡fue quien me salvo desu!._

—H-Haru está bien desu —sonríe nuevamente. Le duele todo.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —pregunta con cuidado, ella afirma. Ambos hablan, su voz vuelve poco a poco.

La noche llega, con ella el otro hombre que le está ayudando.

—Tsk, ahora no sólo un idiota, sino dos —farfulla, pero no por eso deja de saludarlos y dejarles un tazón de comida que acaba de comprar.

Los días pasan. La chica agradece y se despide de ellos.

Ambos sienten algo oprimirse en sus pechos, pero callan.

Gokudera sabe qué es, pero no quiere dañarla. Ya ha sufrido, y aunque fue mancillada, es tan pura como su alma.

Yamamoto no sabe porqué su pecho se oprime al verla alejarse, pero le sonríe.

[***]

Un año después.

_El asesino termina siempre con mayor precisión sus trabajos. _

_El seminarista está por dar sus votos ante Dios._

Introduce el arma a la boca del imbécil.

—¿Quién fue? —pregunta.

—El jefe —responde riendo antes de perder la vida.

Después de un año, sabe quién violó a la mujer.

Su mejor cliente, y mayor mafioso de los _yakuza._

Chaquea la lengua.

Camina sin rumbo, hasta dar con el convento. Pregunta por ella, Miura al verlo, sonríe, se acerca corriendo a él y lo abraza.

—¿Cómo has estado? —. Es radiante, y bondadosa, parecía que nada pasó, pero…

Escucha un niño llorar, un bebé.

Su mirada esmeralda entristece, y se opaca.

—Bien —. La chica corre hasta su hijo, y lo mima. Gokudera no puede ver eso, ese mocoso es el recuerdo del tormento de ella. De que los tíos de Haru la hayan votado a la calle, de que sus amistades la ofendieran y le dieran la espalda, de que su vida se arruinara. Por eso vive en aquel convento, no como novicia, sino como refugiada y ayudante del mismo. Las monjas la acogieron con amabilidad.

Yamamoto no la veía, una vez dijo a Gokudera que siempre que estaba con ella, sus pensamientos iban en un rumbo impuro, y no quería mancillar su amistad con pecado, así que optó por alejarse de ella.

Y él… prefería no verla. Con el tiempo, se dio cuenta que la deseaba, pero… ella lo ve como un amigo, un salvador. No hay amor para él en el femenino corazón de Haru.

—¿No lo odias? —. Ella hipa, mira a su bebé, y sonríe.

—Es lo único bueno que me ha pasado, es una bendición desu —afirma sincera. Gokudera al molestarse con esa frase, completa en un grito.

—¡Ese chiquillo te quitó todo! ¿Eres idiota? —. Ella le observa con melancolía, tristeza, dolor, pero niega.

—Él no me quitó nada, fueron los que violaron a Haru quienes me quitaron mi vida —pronuncia abatida, y a pesar de eso, no hay rencor en sus palabras.

Es verdad que una vez maldijo, y odió. Incluso intentó abortar, pero lloró al sentir las pataditas de su bebé en el vientre. El pequeño no tenía la culpa, e hizo lo más difícil que puede hacer una mujer.

_Tenerlo._

Recibió desprecios, desaires, y agresiones, pero… el día que lo tuvo, la vez que sintió su pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos y besó su frente, volvió a llorar.

¿Cómo odiar a alguien inocente?

_Y perdonó._

Gokudera la observaba frustrado, y arrepentido por decirle eso.

Suspira.

—Perdona mujer —se disculpa. Ella le mira extraño, pero no dice más, muestra una sonrisa y se despide de un beso en la mejilla.

Hayato la observa alejarse, sonríe un poco, y dice "—Adiós—".

[***]

—¿De verdad vas a ser sacerdote? —pregunta a su amigo, viendo las imágenes de santos en la capilla, el moreno afirma.

—¿No la amas? —vuelve a preguntar. Yamamoto sonríe con nervios, mira el centro de la iglesia, baja la mirada y su faz muestra angustia.

—No puedo amarla, es como el fruto prohibido. —pronuncia con culpa, siente ha traicionado su fe, sus creencias y su amistad.

—Aún no eres sacerdote —comenta serio, sin dejar de ver el altar, no molestándose en observar al confundido seminarista.

—Lo seré. Lo juré, y no puedo jurar en vano, es pecado —declara. Hayato bufa, y voltea a mirarlo con coraje.

—Es más pecado que la ames, y te mientas —. Yamamoto expande sus ojos, y se refleja el dolor en ellos.

—Perdona, no puedo estar con ella —se disculpa, y deja al albino sólo.

Gokudera mascullaría y soltaría una grosería, de no ser que está en lugar sacro. Se abstiene.

—Cuídala —pide al altar, a la deidad suprema, forma la cruz en su frente, pecho y labios. Se marcha.

[***]

Se ven las luces del tiroteo, nadie oye. Están en una mansión cerca del mar. Se escuchan explosiones.

Una familia yakuza ha sido invadida. El líder cae, Gokudera sonríe de lado.

_Lo siento mujer estúpida, yo no pude perdonarlos._

Piensa al salir de aquella mansión y bajar la guardia. Tiene varios disparos en su cuerpo, pero ninguno de muerte.

Siente algo atravesar su pecho, y gruñe.

Voltea a ver a su agresor, se sorprende.

Es la mujer del jefe.

Sonríe amargamente.

Esa mujer tenía todo, mientras Haru nada, pero ahora…

Ambas estarían en la miseria.

_Soy igual que ellos._

Mira los cuerpos yacientes, y frunce las cejas. Observa a la temblorosa mujer, siente piedad. Sabe el destino que le depara. Ella sería arrojada a la calle y entregada al distrito rojo*. Saca su arma, y la asesina.

—No es personal, sólo evito que sufras lo que _ella_ sufrió —. La mujer muere con rapidez.

Gokudera se toca el pecho y saca la daga de golpe. Le falta el aire.

No puede respirar bien, y la sangre perdida le afecta.

Se recarga en un muro, cerca de un callejón.

El recuerdo de Miura lo acompaña, le da calor, y aminora su dolor.

Se da fuerzas para caminar, pero sabe que no lo conseguirá.

Camina cerca del muelle. Observa la luna, el reflejo de ésta.

_Yo era como la luna, tú como el sol_

Piensa en delirios, da un paso en falso.

Cae al abismo del inmenso mar. Observa el agua, y sabe esta hundiéndose.

Burbujas de aire salen por sus labios.

Extiende su mano intentando alcanzar la ilusión de su amor inalcanzable, de aquel amor puro que tuvo por una mujer.

Sonríe, y cierra los ojos.

_Ahou-onna_

[***]

—Felicidades, ahora están al servicio de Dios —dice con júbilo el maestro de todos los seminaristas.

Ellos agradecen, y ríen. Uno se encuentra serio.

—No puedes retirar los votos una vez hechos —afirma triste su mentor.

—Lo sé, es sólo que… —y murmura unas palabras. La mayor muestra asombro y pesar. Palmea la espalda de su mejor estudiante y se retira.

—Serás transferido a Italia en dos días —le dice otro mentor.

—Gracias —. Ve el altar, pide perdón. Jurando sólo servir al señor.

[***]

Dos semanas después.

—Haru, ¿has sabido de Yamamoto-san? ¿o Gokudera-san? —. La muchacha niega.

—Se fueron sin decir nada a Haru desu —infla sus mejillas, observa el cielo. Ve a su bebé, y lo arrulla.

—¿Cómo vas a llamar al niño? —. La castaña no ha escogido nombre, así que niega en un cabeceo. La superiora le sonríe.

—Piénsalo con calma.

[***]

En Italia.

Hay cantos gregorianos, clérigos formados en fila.

Un ataúd es cargado.

—Era muy joven —comenta un padre.

—Era el más bondadoso y alegre —pronuncia pesaroso otro.

—Es una gran pérdida —. El maestro de aquel joven asiente.

Recuerda las últimas palabras de su alumno.

_Lo sé, es sólo que… _

_Sólo me quedan dos semanas. El médico lo afirmó, no tengo esperanza. Ya he pedido perdón a Dios, y agradecido porque él me permitió conocerla, y al mismo tiempo no desviarme de mi camino, jeje._

_Véala por mí, por favor._

La ceremonia terminaba, el sacerdote se acercó y al soltar el puño de tierra, susurró.

—La cuidaré como una hija. Ve con Dios.

[***]

Tres días después.

—Haru-chan. Han llegado dos cartas de Italia —gritó sonriente una novicia al acercarse a la muchacha que lavaba las ropas del convento. Ella se detuvo.

—¿Hahi? ¿Italia? —pregunta confundida, la otra mujer asiente. Busca el remitente, pero ninguna tiene escrita dirección alguna.

—¿Será de Yamamoto-san desu? —sonríe ante posibles noticias de su amigo.

Abre la primera carta con ansias, y emoción.

_¡Hola!, jeje, es raro escribirte una carta. Siempre hemos hablado en persona._

Haru sonríe al saber que es de Takeshi.

_Las semanas aquí son como el agua. Debo decirte que estoy en un lugar muy cerca de Dios, así que no podré seguir en contacto contigo._

La chica entristece, pero continúa leyendo.

_No preguntes por mí, sólo recuérdame. Siempre sonrío por ti, incluso ahora._

_Velaré por ti siempre, recuerda que no estás sola Haru. Mi maestro, la superiora y las monjas son tu familia y amigos._

_Algún día volveremos a encontrarnos, hasta entonces estaré contigo siempre en mente y alma. _

_Hasta luego._

_Pd: Espero te lleves mejor con Gokudera, y le pongas un buen nombre al bebé. ¡Ah!, y espero verte en muchos años, ya cuando envejezcas, no ahora._

_Cuídate, jeje._

_Att: Tu amigo Yamamoto Takeshi._

Llevó el papel a su pecho, y soltó unas lágrimas. Esa carta era una despedida, pero sí Yamamoto estaba bien, entonces desearía lo mejor por él y su labor de sacerdote.

Se permitió unos minutos antes de abrir el otro sobre, una vez sus sentimientos de melancolía se calmaron, sonrió y abrió el otro sobre. Seguramente se había olvidado de algo, y había mandado otra carta.

Desdobla el papel, y frunce las cejas.

_Para la mujer estúpida._

Infla sus mejillas, y mira con reclamo la carta.

_No te enfades, es que eres una mujer estúpida._

Miura está por dejar de leer la carta.

_Ni se te ocurra, ahou-onna. Me costó mucho escribir esto._

La mujer suspira, y sigue leyendo.

_¿Sigues ahí? Espero que sí, no quiero hablar sólo ni que mis palabras se pierdan. _

—Sigo aquí, Gokudera-san.

_Bien, después del saludo. Te informó. Y no porque me sienta obligado ni te aprecie, es sólo porque soy educado, ¿eh?_

Miura soltó una risita.

_Estoy viviendo en Italia. Es por trabajo, pero voy a estar muy ocupado. Yo sí tengo cosas qué hacer, no como tú. _

Haru miraba el papel ligeramente ofendida, pero no en realidad.

_Así que está es la última vez que te escribo. _

_Siempre quise decirte tantas cosas, y gritarte otras a la cara. Pero… ahora no podré. Sí lees esto, significa que no nos volveremos a ver. _

_Tal vez en muchos años, y espero en muchos. Sí te veo pronto, cuando aún eres joven, me burlaré de ti y afirmaré que eres una mujer estúpida._

_Aunque en realidad sé que alguien como yo, un ser tan manchado de sangre no podría volver a ver a una mujer como tú. En eso envidió al imbécil de Yamamoto, pero eso no importa._

_Te escribo esto para decirte que cuides a tu bebé, y vivas, ¡vive tanto como puedas! Jamás te hundas, siempre tendrás a alguien que vea por ti, estoy seguro._

_Ahí está el imbécil intento de sacerdote, y a las monjas, y demás._

_Se fuerte, algún día encontraras amor, y la vida te dará más de lo que has perdido._

_Esto es un adiós, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo, aunque no en cuerpo. Mi alma te cuidará, así que no seas tonta, y no te deprimas._

_Tienes un futuro._

_Att; Gokudera Hayato._

_Pd: Ponle un buen nombre al bebé, no esos raros que se te ocurren siempre._

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta la novicia, la chica niega, pero siente su pecho oprimirse, y sus ojos se empañan.

Ve el cielo, intenta contener el agua salada de sus ojos y sonreír, pero no puede. Las lágrimas salen.

—¡Hahi! Haru no sabe porque, pero tiene muchas ganas de llorar desu —. Y así lo hizo. La novicia la abrazo para consolarla.

[***]

El día del bautismo.

Los clericós y monjas estaban presentes.

El pequeño estaba por ser hundido en agua, pero antes de eso. El maestro de Yamamoto, aquel que la cuidaría como una hija. Pregunta a la joven.

—¿Cómo se va a llamar el niño? —. La chica castaña sonriea al decir.

—Takato Miura —. El sacerdote la miraba curioso, ella explica ante la pila del bautismo.

—Es la mezcla entre el nombre de "Takeshi" y "Hayato". _Takato…_

—Es un buen nombre —sonrió, y el niño fue bendecido.

* * *

><p>Bien, puedes lanzar los tomates. Los merezco T-T<p>

Aún así espero que lo hayan disfrutado, o ¿sufrido?

¿Te gustó Miku-chan?

Ja ne~!


	2. G x Haru x Gokudera

Konnichiwa!

Muchas a**; Midori Susuki **por leer el fic y dejar review *abrazo*

Me decidí a escribir este, haber qué tal quedó :D

**Pairing:** _G x Haru x Gokudera_

Sin dedicatoria. Nadie me lo pidió u_u

Basado en una imagen, cuando lean el dialogo, sabrán cuál ^^

Rated: _¿Entre T y M?_

KHR! no me pertenece, es de Amano-sensei (lo sé, dije que no iba a hacer más disclaimer, pero sin ello me siento incómoda u.u) Ah, el mini-dialogo de la imagen no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Infidelidad<strong>

* * *

><p>—¿Quién…? Tú no eres Gokudera-san —pronunció completamente enrojecida. Mirando de lado a la persona arriba de ella. Su ser se estremeció, sentía vergüenza e incomodidad.<p>

—No, pero mi nombre empieza con _G _—murmuró ronco acercándose a ella cuál lobo ante su presa, rozando su desnudez contra la de la mujer.

Besó el cuello de ella, con su rojiza mirada contempló la suave piel de Miura. Sus senos bien formados, su cuerpo entero.

Sintió su excitación endurecer.

"_¡Oe!" _Gritó una voz en la mente del bermejo, este frunció un poco las cejas _"¿Qué?"_

—Haru no es infiel, aléjese por favor —pidió. Aunque la sensación con aquel extraño no era desagradable, sino electrizante. _Tal vez porque se parece a Hayato._

"_¡Esa estúpida mujer es mía!. ¡No la toques imbécil!"_ bufó. G sonrió, y besó los labios de ella.

"_Es tu cuerpo, yo sólo lo tomé prestado, no bufes. Recuerda que hay que mantener siempre la calma"_

—No sería infidelidad Haru. Después de todo es mi imagen, pero es el cuerpo del guardián de la tormenta del _Vongola Decimo —_. Miura hipó, no entendía nada.

Pero no dejaría que alguien que no fuera Gokudera la tocara.

—No —. Iba a forcejear, pero se perdió en esos vino que la contemplaban con amabilidad y dulzura.

Ese hombre no era Gokudera, no tenía esos ojos verdes ni esa mirada fiera, pero… se veía amable y muy varonil.

Sus mejillas adquirieron un carmín intenso.

"_No digas idioteces, ¡Y deja de tocarla!"_

G sonrió, acarició con la punta de sus dedos la piel de Haru, y cuando sintió un leve temblor de excitación en ella. Apretó con su mano uno de los montes de mujer, provocando que la castaña soltará un gemido.

El bermejo se sintió satisfecho. Siempre, desde hace años había querido estar con esa mujer que era la alegría en persona.

"_Tsk, te digo que no vayas a …"_

Pero lo ignoró, con sus labios recorrió el femenino cuerpo hasta llegar a la entrada de ella.

Miura tomó entre sus dedos los cabellos rojizos de G.

No podía, ella era de Gokudera-san.

Sintió caricias en su parte de mujer, y gimió. Apretando la almohada.

—_No… —_murmuró, pero en realidad sentía una emoción no conocida con anterioridad, era como Gokudera, pero más amable.

—No parece que lo digas enserio —se burló un poco, enrojeciéndola.

"_¡Sí no fueras la voluntad del anillo, te mandaría a volar! ¡No vayas más lejos!"_

Su mano acarició el seno de la mujer, y con la otra abrió las piernas de ésta para preparar la excitación de la misma.

"_¡Oe! ¿Me estás escuchando?"_

Lamió el clítoris, y se escuchó un femenino gemido.

"_¡¿Oye?" _gritó Gokudera desde aquella dimensión a la que había sido enviado.

Observando como el guardián de la primera generación poseía a su esposa. Sintió la sangre hervir, y cuando estaban por concluir el acto.

_¡Puff!_

Se escuchó un gruñido.

Miura regresó a sus sentidos, e hipó.

—¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san? —. Preguntó confundida, ¿y el hombre de hace unos minutos?

—Eres una infiel, y me engañaste con un fantasma —bufó, observó la agitación en ella y su piel perlada, frunció las cejas y chistó.

Quería matar al imbécil de G.

—¡Hahi! ¡Él dijo que era tu cuerpo! —intentó defenderse sin convencimiento alguno.

Gokudera la observo inquisidor.

—Haré que no olvides mi cuerpo, mujer —la besó, casi ahogándola, pero seduciéndola —. Prepárate —y sonrió.

¡Oh, sí! La haría notar la diferencia entre sus masculinidades.

Pues él no desmerecía.

Como la mano derecha del décimo, él era mejor.

Se escucharon gemidos, y gritos, pero ninguno de dolor, sino del antónimo de éste

Esa mujer sabría quién es Gokudera Hayato.

[***]

Mientras tanto, en la dimensión de las voluntades.

—G, ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que no puedes ir al mundo del _Vongola Decimo —_habló Giotto acercándose a su amigo.

—Tch. Sólo un poco más, me desconcentre —murmuró levemente frustrado.

Primo le observó dudoso.

—Escuchamos la voz de Gokudera-dono por este lugar —dijo Asari al acercarse.

—Yare~ Yare~ gritaba muchas cosas raras —quejó se Lampo.

El bermejo sonrió.

—Lo intentaré después —miró a los demás, y dijo.

—Fui a visitar a alguien, pero al parecer la mano derecha del _Vongola Decimo _no me dejará en estos días. Así que… —sacó unas cartas de su pantalón —¿alguien quiere jugar pokar?

Los presentes le miraron por segundos, uno que otro suspiro.

No había nada mejor qué hacer.

[***]

Al amanecer, en la mansión Vongola.

—Buenos días, décimo —. Sonrió la mano derecha. El aludido asintió al reconocer su presencia.

—Buenos días, Gokudera —. Observó algo diferente en el guardián. —¿Sucedió algo?

El albino frunció el entrecejo al recordar el principio de su velada, pero sonrió al remembrar el final.

—No, sólo que la mujer estúpida ahora sabe lo que es un hombre —sonrió satisfecho.

El Vongola se sonrojo, y prefirió no decir más.

* * *

><p>¿Bien? Creo que fue un intento de lemmon cómico raro, ¿trío? No, no era la intención, jeje nn

Bueno, ahora si, me voy. Necesito continuar mis HibaHaru ^^ Y terminar los detalles de Piratas Vongola, etc, etc.

Ja ne~! ;D


	3. Secondo x Haru x Xanxus

Konnichiwa!

Bien, como lo pediste ^^ y gracias por el review XD

**Pairing:** Xanxus x Haru x Secondo

**Dedicatoria; **_Kaine . Leto (lo siento, no sale tu nombre bien, puedo decirte ¿Hana-chan?)_

_Nunca he escrito de ellos, ni lo había pensado, pero… haber qué sale de esto ^^_

KHR no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Estrés<em>**

* * *

><p>—Voiii! ¿Qué sucede? —gritó Squalo ante los estruendos en la mansión.<p>

—Shishi~ el jefe está enfadado desde que entró a su despacho —comentó.

Al capitán de estrategia le saltó una vena.

Caminó a zancadas hasta la oficina del jefe, y escuchó varios gemidos.

Se sonrojo.

—_Ah… no_ —suspiraba la mujer del jefe. Se escuchaban unas cosas ser aventadas, y una varonil voz decir.

—_Sé que quieres más mujer_ —. Los jadeos se hacían intensos.

—_Basura, sal de ella ahora_ —gruñó la voz de Xanxus.

Squalo que estaba detrás de la puerta cerrada, parpadeó. Se escuchaban semejantes las voces, pero una era más suave que la de Xanxus.

—_¿Por qué mejor no entras tú? _—se mofó la voz. Se escuchó el sonido del la pistola ser disparada, y la madera quebrarse, seguramente del tiro.

Esa conversación era extraña, el capitán de estrategia pego el oído a la puerta.

—_Muérete, deja de joder y lárgate, estúpido fantasma_ —. El jefe se oía irritado.

—_No soy un fantasma, soy tu ancestro y ella es la re-encarnación de mi mujer, así que es_ mía —. Xanxus frunció las cejas. No le gustaba la escena que veía.

—_Sácala del trance, o te desaparezco_ —bufó Xanxus.

Se escucharon varios gemidos.

—Sí la complaces mejor, ella saldrá del trance —. Xanxus dejó el arma en el escritorio, caminó a la pareja y se colocó frente a la mujer, traspasando la imagen de _Vongola Secondo_.

Curvó las cejas, se preparó, y _¡zaz!,_ entró de golpe.

Miura gimió y arañó la tela de la chaqueta de Varia.

Y mordió sus labios.

—Eres mía mujer —dijeron_ Secondo_ y Xanxus al mismo tiempo. Ella asintió y se dejó ser besada.

[***]

Se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos, pero ninguno como el desastre de hace minutos.

Squalo llegó a la sala de reunión.

Belphegor jugaba con sus cuchillos.

—¿Y? ¿Cuál era el problema del jefe? Shishi~ disfuncionalidad —burló se Bel.

El albino lo ignoró.

—Mou~ Squ-chan, dinos —pidió Lussuria.

—Un trío… —musitó sin creerlo.

—¿Eh? —preguntaron los presentes. Squalo negó con vehemencia, no, seguramente escuchó mal.

Todo era culpa del estrés.

* * *

><p>Fue lo mejor que mi precaría mente pudo idear n_n<p>

Ahora sí fue trío, que pervert de la autora ¬/¬

Lo siento por Squalo, a ese hombre lo van a matar del estrés XD

Ja ne~!


	4. Gokudera x Haru x Hibari

Konnichiwa!

Hi~! Bueno, primero que nada. Declaro oficial, creo que... ¡ya acabé con todos mis adeudos! *Banzai!* ^^ Ahora sólo quedan mis ratos de ocio XD

Así que son libres de sugerir alguna pareja, trio, etc que quedé con Haru, así es más entretenido, no sé ustedes, pero cuando leí "un GiottoHaruTsuna" o "GokuHaruHiba" o "SecondoHaruXanxus" o "AlaudeHaruHibari" me quedé O.O *O* *¬* (sí, todas esas expresiones XD) Y mi mente dijo "Kya! si, me gusta la idea, jeje". Es más creativo y más divertido XD

Bueno, ya dí el spoiler de dos fics ¬¬

Gokudera: Lo que es tener tiempo libre ¬¬

Tsuki: Nope, no tengo tiempo (en realidad mi agenda es estrecha T-T) es sólo que me gusta escribir n/n

**Gracias por sus reviews a; _temainalumi-chan_** _(Kya! que coincidencia, a mi también me encanta el GokuHaruHiba, pero creo que no se me da u_u de todas formas, espero te guste el capi n_n)_, **Kaine-chan **_(si Ricardo tambien es sexoso *¬* XD, tal vez, sólo tal vez escriba algo de ellos, pero no es nada seguro u.u)_, **Rosii **_(Gracias, si, Gokudera es genial)_, Marii-se _(Gracias, me alegra que te gusten mis fics, es verdad eso de G, es más lujurioso de lo que pensaba, jeje. Y Gokudera es un amor)_

*abrazo*

Bien, pareja sugerida por **_Temainalumi-chan_**

**Gokudera x Haru x Hibari **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Señales<strong>_

* * *

><p>Miura Haru suspiró camino a la escuela Namimori.<p>

Dos años desde que conoció a Tsuna, y aunque sospechaba que él amaba a Kyoko-chan. Haru todavía tenía la esperanza de estar en el corazón del Vongola.

Quería saber los sentimientos de Tsuna hacía ella, pero… ¿cómo?

Suspiró de nuevo.

Pasó por un puesto de revistas. Miró de reojo el local, raro; nunca se detenía en esos lugares.

Parpadeó al leer un título de una revista de portada lila. Encogió la mirada.

_Señales para saber si él te ama._

—¡Hahi! Eso no puede ser cierto desu —habló incrédula, el amor no era un manual, pero… tal vez era el destino diciéndole que esa revista es su oportunidad para saber si Tsuna-san la quiere.

Sonrió, tomó la revista y pagó la misma.

Caminó animada hasta la escuela.

Miró el edificio y decidió entrar aunque las clases aún no terminaban.

Abrió la revista en la sección deseada, comenzando a leer mentalmente.

_**[¿Se lame los labios?]**_

Haru hipó sonrojándose, ella no se había fijado en eso. Fue al salón del Vongola cuando hubo el fin de clases, y lo saludo.

Observó sus labios muy firmemente al pensar en la pregunta.

No, Tsuna no se lamía los labios. Sólo abría la boca, y se mordía el labio inferior cuando hablaba con Kyoko-chan.

Se sintió algo triste, pero se ánimo al pensar en que aún faltaban más señales. Estaba por leer la siguiente pregunta, cuando…

—¡Oe! Mujer estúpida, deja de molestar al décimo, ¿para qué carajos has venido? —. Parpadeó molesta, y replicó que no era estúpida.

Estaba tan molesta que no se fijo en que Gokudera se lamía su labio a discreción.

Caminó con enfado a la salida, ¿cómo se atrevía Gokudera-san a siempre molestarla?

Se topó con alguien a la salida, se disculpo. Hipó al escuchar una gruesa voz.

—Herbívora, te morderé hasta la muerte —. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos. Así que no percibió al prefecto pasar lamerse los labios ante la sentencia.

Cuando sintió a Hibari-san cerca. Se echó a correr.

_Quiere besarte._

_**[¿Te mira o busca tu presencia?]**_

Nuevamente había ido a buscar a Tsuna-san. Aunque dejó pasar unas semanas antes de seguir con su descubrimiento.

Lo saludo como siempre. Observando como Tsuna le sonreía, pero miraba a otro lado constantemente.

—¡Ah! Kyoko-chan —dijo, disculpándose con Haru al dejarla. Ah, Tsuna-san sólo miraba a Kyoko-chan.

Salió lentamente de la escuela. Se sentía triste.

—Disculpe décimo, ¿y la mujer estúpida?, hace un rato la vi aquí —preguntó Gokudera a su jefe. El aludido respondió que ella se había ido. Gokudera bufó.

Hibari que descansaba en la azotea, se desperezó después de una buena siesta.

Escuchó a Hibird, y se recargó sobre la baranda.

Observó a la herbívora salir de su escuela.

Los azules ojos mostraban añoranza.

_Te necesita._

_**[Cuando lo ves, ¿voltea a otro lado?]**_

Estaban en la casa de Tsunayoshi para estudiar. Todos reían, Haru recordó algo de aquella revista, y sonrió. Miró a Tsuna-san y éste le devolvió la mirada. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos. Sin embargo, cuando Kyoko-chan lo miró, él volteó apenado a otro lado.

Miura desvió la mirada de aquellos dos, y observó los verdes ojos de Gokudera verle. El chico frunció las cejas, y se viró molesto.

—¿Qué diablos ves mujer estúpida?

Miura hizo un mohín.

—Haru no es una mujer estúpida, Gokudera-san —. Tomó sus cosas y salió deprisa, no por Gokudera, sino porque le dolía ver a Tsuna con Kyoko.

El albino chistó.

Miura corría rumbo a su casa. Al día siguiente, en la escuela Namimori.

Haru entró al instituto. Hibari salió con una seria mirada en un intento de alejar a la mujer con sólo eso.

—¡Hibari-san! —exclamó en saludo, y sonrió. El prefecto miró a otro lado,

—No disturbas la paz —y se viró. Alejándose de ella.

Miura asintió.

_Es tímido y no quiere que sepas lo que siente._

_**[¿Te molesta a propósito?]**_

—¡Hahi! Tsuna-san no haría eso. Ningún caballero molestaría a una dama desu —infló las mejillas.

Caminó varios pasos rumbo a Namimori. Miró a Tsuna sonriendo a lado de Kyoko-chan, Miura bajó la mirada.

—Herbívora, deberías dejar de venir a Nami-chuu, eres molesta —siseó una voz.

Haru le lanzó una mirada herida. El moreno no dijo más, sólo se fue.

A los pocos segundos escuchó.

—¡Oe! ¡mujer estúpida! ¡deja de acosar al décimo! —gritó molestó. Miura le miró con enfado.

—¿Por qué siempre molestas a Haru? No sólo tú, también Hibari-san. ¿Acaso Haru es una molestia desu? —y salió corriendo, dejando a un confundido y culpable italiano.

El prefecto que estaba aún cerca, miró de lado la escena. Él sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ambos….

_Quieren llamar su atención._

_**[¿Se molesta cuando ves a otro chico?]**_

Miró de lejos la escena. Tsuna fruncía las cejas cuando Kyoko veía a otro chico, pero no decía nada.

En cambio con ella, recuerda que una vez Tsuna sonrió y le dijo: "—Deberías de intentar salir con uno—".

Se topó con su enemigo declarado.

_Gokudera Hayato._

Y curiosamente, también se encontró con su temor latente.

_Hibari Kyoya._

¿Qué hacían en el distrito comercial?

En especial Hibari-san, él odia las multitudes, pensó.

En fin, intentó pasar desapercibida.

Unos chicos se acercaron a la castaña, invitándola a salir. Ella obviamente estaba por rechazar cuando…

—¡Hey, imbéciles! ¡Busquen alguien más, está mujer tiene dueño! —resopló la voz de Hayato, mientras la tomaba del brazo. Haru frunció las cejas, e hipó.

Los que estaban en plan de conquista al observar el rostro confundido de la chica sonrieron.

—Pues al menos ese "dueño" no eres tú, idiota —se burlaron. Gokudera estaba por golpearlos, pero en eso…

Los cuerpos cayeron, el albino parpadeó, Miura hipó.

—Por irrumpir en la paz de Namimori los mordí hasta morir —siseó, agregando —. El dueño de esa herbívora…

—¡Hola! Haru, Gokudera —saludó el Vongola detrás de sus amigos, sin saber qué pasaba. Cuando miró los golpeados sujetos, y a Hibari frente a los chicos, chilló con terror —¡Hi-Hibari-san! —. El prefecto lo golpeó al ver la mirada de la castaña sobre el herbívoro, e intentó soltar de un golpe el agarre que el herbívoro albino tenía sobre su presa.

—¡Tsuna-san! —gritó Haru, sin percatarse del golpe del moreno contra el medio-italiano. Kyoko miró al mencionado preocupada, y Gokudera gritó al tiempo que esquivaba una tonfa; "—¡Décimo!—".

Hibari se marchó, y Gokudera lo miró con odio. Ese imbécil no sólo daño al décimo, sino que se atrevía a enamorarse de la mujer estúpida.

_Está celoso._

_**[¿Usa pretextos para estar a tu lado?]**_

Otro día en el centro comercial después de aquel incidente.

Las calles estaban casi muertas. Seguramente porque había una oferta en un nuevo centro comercial, y justamente iba para allá.

No obstante, recuerda que cuando habló en la mañana con Kyoko. Su amiga le dijo que iba a salir, así que optó por preguntarle a Tsuna, sin embargo, él también tenía una cita.

_¿Coincidencia?_ Negó, ella sabía que ambos saldrían juntos.

—¡Hibari~! ¡Hibari~! —dijo la cantarina ave, aleteando sus alas. El mencionado le sonrió con suavidad y acarició al pequeño.

Algo en el pecho de Haru brincó, pero con un hipido su corazón se tranquilizó.

El prefecto al escuchar la aguda voz, lanzó una gélida mirada a la morena. Esta tembló del miedo, pero respiró para tranquilizarse.

—Herbívora —llamó de forma grave —compra alimento para Hibird —ordenó. Haru abrió sus ojos incrédula, ¡cómo se atrevía a mandarla! Ni amigos eran, resopló e iba a replicar cuando el ave se acercó a ella, y se posó sobre su hombro.

La muchacha sintió ternura, sus ojos cafés brillaron y su sonrisa se ensancho. Miró al dueño del ave, y con gran alegría sintió.

—¡Hai! ¡Haru comprará montones de comida y accesorias para Hibird-chan! —y junto al ave se viró en dirección contraria rumbo a la tienda de mascotas. El azabache sonrió de lado.

Al llegar a la tienda. Miura buscaba varias cosas, mientras Hibari se limitaba a observarla.

Encogió los ojos al ver una mata de cabellos plateados, y frunció las cejas.

Tomó de la mano a la mujer, le iba a ordenar salir de ahí, con o sin cosas, sin embargo…

—¡Hahi! ¡Kya~! ¡Uri-chan! —y fue a cargar al felino el cual ronroneó y se lanzó sobre el pequeño volátil desde la cabeza de Haru. Hibird por su lado, voló, no quería ser atacado por el gato.

—¡Oe! ¡Compórtate! —gritó Gokudera.

—¡Hahi! ¡No hagas eso Uri-chan! ¡No ataques a Hibird-chan! —hipó. Tomando al felino y acariciándole las orejas, éste ronroneo y se dejo hacer, acurrucándose en los brazos de la chica. Hibird voló a la cabeza de Haru y se colocó ahí.

—¡Haru~! ¡Haru~! —cantó. Ella sonrió, y dejó un momento los mimos en Uri para acariciar suavemente las plumas del ave que se posaba sobre su hombro.

Cuando Uri gruñó, Haru volvió a hacerle cariñitos.

Hibari gruñó.

Gokuidera chistó.

Ambos se lanzaban miradas de muerte, pero lanzaban una mirada más gélida a las mascotas del otro.

—Termina de comprar la comida de Hibird —ordenó Hibari. Gokudera chasqueó la lengua.

—¡Oye, ahou-onna! ¡Hazte responsable, y también compra algo para Uri! —se sonrojó y completó —Parece que le gustas.

Haru asintió, ambas mascotas eran lindas y agradables, contrario a sus dueños. Y sonrió.

_Quiere estar contigo._

_**[¿Se inclina a ti, o tiene las manos abiertas hacía tu persona?]**_

Caminaba junto a Kyoko-chan. Se les hacía tarde para visitar la pastelería, así que decidieron correr.

Después de comprar pastel, caminaron hasta la casa de Tsuna-san.

El castaño sonrió, y extendió su mano a Kyoko para darle el pasó a su habitación. Ambos sonrieron, la mirada de Haru se apagó.

Ella, no tenía un lugar en el corazón de Tsuna-san, no hacía falta investigar más ni querer saber la última señal.

—Eh, Haru tiene que ir a otro lado, sí me disculpan —. Observó la mirada preocupada de sus amigos —. No se preocupen, es que tengo otro compromiso —. Los dos asintieron y sonrieron.

Llevaba una caja de pastel, la otra la dejó en casa de Nana-san.

Suspiró.

Se sentó en una banca de aquel parque desolado.

Mientras tomaba trozos de pastel con su mano para saborearlo, hipaba y soltaba unas lágrimas.

—Deplorable estado herbívora —escuchó, no elevó el rostro, sabía quién era.

—¿Qué hace aquí? Debería de vigilar su querida Namimori —pronunció distante, no quería mostrarse débil, menos ante aquel chico tan frio.

—Mírame —ordenó. Ella alzó el rostro, aún con las lágrimas silenciosas, pero las intentó secar con su suéter.

Hibari frunció las cejas.

Apretó los puños bajo su chaqueta, y condujo una mano al rostro de ella. Entregándole un pañuelo.

—Límpiate, es molesto —masculló, Haru hipó y se limpió.

—G-Gracias —pronunció apenada. Cuando dobló el pañuelo, observó un rostro afable y se sonrojo. Ladeó la vista. Hibari sonrió de medio lado, tomó con su dedo índice algo de pastel y lo probó; llevándolo a sus finos labios.

Miura que veía de lado, no pudo evitar sus mejillas teñirse de carmín.

El prefecto se inclinó hacía la chica, y besó la comisura de los labios.

—¿Hahi? ¿Q-Qué hace? —preguntó nerviosa. El chico se viró.

—Limpiando el dulce de tus labios —. Haru se levantó con la caja de pastel en sus manos

—¡No debe de ser así con una dama desu! —. El moreno se giró a ella, la acorraló entre un juego de escaleras y él.

Miura soltó el pastel.

El azabache se alejó treinta centímetros, y mostró su mano derecha a la confundida chica.

—Es tuya —. Miura parpadeó, ahí no había nada —. Es lo que puedo hacer por una dama —explicó algo irritado, y al ver que no entendía; se fue.

Mientras eso pasaba, Gokudera corría en busca de la estúpida mujer.

Había ido a casa del décimo, y éste le dijo que ella se había ido temprano.

Corrió hasta dar con ella. Se encontraba sentada sobre el pasto que da al río, mirando sin mirar.

Tsk'queó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Dónde jodidos estabas? ¡El décimo está preocupado! —. Miura le miró sin entender, sí ella había avisado que tenía asuntos, y por eso se fue temprano.

—Tsuna-san sabe que Haru estaba ocupada y que por eso se fue desu —explicó, aún no entendía.

Hayato sintió sus orejas rojas, y chistó.

Extendió su mano a la chica.

—Tómala, es tuya —. Haru parpadeó, y sonrió. Gokudera-san tenía un lado amable.

Negó, ella podría levantarse por sí misma. No quería cargar sus penas a Gokudera-san.

—Gracias, pero Haru debe de declinar la caballerosidad de Gokudera-san —. Y se levantó con un rostro tranquilo, tenía amigos. Como Gokudera, o Hibari, aunque fueran unas amistades muy raras.

El albino miró su mano y la apretó. Sabía que ella no entendía el significado de sus palabras, pero lo entendería después.

_Quiere que entres en su vida._

_**[¿Te toca por cualquier motivo?]**_

Había pasado tiempo. Haru ya no pensaba en la revista ni en las señales, de todos modos Tsuna-san no la amaba, mejor se enfocaría en sus estudios.

Aunque la desconcentraba un poco que Gokudera-san y Hibari-san actuaban extraño desde hace tiempo.

Hibari era igual de antisocial, pero de vez en cuando, sus manos se rozaban al caminar, la atrapaba en un abrazo evitando que ella cayera al tropezar, acariciaba sus cabellos cuando ella dormitaba, o besaba su mejilla cuando se despedían.

Gokudera seguía siendo huraño, aunque ocasionalmente, la abrazaba cuando hacía frio, dejaba que ella se colgara de su brazo, acariciaba sus mejillas cuando creía dormía, y besaba su mejilla al despedirse. Aunque Gokudera le dijo la primera vez "—Es un saludo italiano, no pienses otra cosa—". Ella sonrió, Hibari también besaba su mejilla, así que suponía era un símbolo de amistad.

En este tiempo, ambos tenían más contacto con ella, y no sólo de palabras sino físico.

Sonrió, se estaban haciendo amigos. Y ellos empezaban a aceptarla en su mundo.

Definitivamente, los quería; eran los mejores amigos que podrían llegar a tener.

_Definitivamente le gustas._

_..._

**Omake [10 años después]**

—¡Deja de molestar a la mujer estúpida! —reclamó Gokudera.

—La herbívora no se molesta —. Se burló serio. El albino rodó los ojos.

—Ella es mía, la vi primero. Y tenemos más en común —dijo orgulloso.

—La he besado —sonrió ladino Hibari.

—¿Q-Qué? —luego recordó que él también, y con el cejo arrugado, farfulló —¡Já! Yo también.

Fue el turno de Hibari de molestarse.

Ambos se retaron con la mirada, y emprendieron el paso.

Observaron a Miura salir del Cuartel General Vongola, y fueron a ella.

—¿Te ha besado? —preguntaron ambos, ella al pensar en aquel saludo de despedida asintió.

Los varones se vieron molestos.

—Es tiempo —dijo el azabache.

—Bien —aceptó Gokudera.

—Miura, cambia tu apellido —ordenó el mayor.

—No, mejor cásate conmigo —rebatió el albino.

Haru los miró extraño. Los dos eran atractivos, sexys, y podían tener a cualquier mujer.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru no puede casarse con un amigo! —respondió. Ambos sintieron un frio helado, y ensombrecieron.

¿De qué habían servido todos estos años?

—Rompamos la amistad —dijeron al unisonó.

Miura expandió sus ojos. Ella quería a ambos, pero no de esa forma.

Hibari se acercó a ella, y extendió su mano.

Gokudera hizo lo mismo.

—Escoge —demandaron.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal? Es el primer Triángulo de estos tres que hago (No cuenta Vongola's Stars porque ahí es todos x Haru?)<p>

Ahora ¿con quién se quedó? _Eso... sólo ustedes lo saben._

_Ja ne~! ;D_

_Pd; Sólo haré un fic de la pareja sugerida en el primer review. Y... anuncio que mi mente en lemmon quedó out, así que probablemente no habrá nada de eso. Me gusta más el fluffy (preparence para la dulzura XD) ¿y el ooc? ¬¬ tabun... ne! O lo que a mi loco cerebrito se le ocurra n_n_

_Bye~!_


	5. Dino x Haru x Squalo

Hi~! Hi~! :D

Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por los reviews ^^

Ahora, anunció que la pairing ganadora es:** _Dino x Haru x Squalo _**(sugerida por Kaine-chan)

Sí, acuérdense que sólo iba a escoger la pareja sugerida en el primer review. Las demás pairings sugeridas tendrán que esperar, así que estén atentas a las actualizaciones para ser las primeras en dejar comentario n_n (gracias por participar)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Negocios<em>**

* * *

><p>—Voiiii! —Gritó agitando su espada —¡No voy a cuidar de una mocosa! —refunfuño con estruendo.<p>

—Vamos Squalo, sólo es por unos días —pidió el Cavallone conciliador.

—¡Qué la cuiden tus hombres! —refutó. Él era de _Varia_, el capitán, no una estúpida niñera. No lo haría ni por haber sido compañero de escuela de Dino. Frunció las cejas.

—Es que Romario y los demás están de misión, y yo… —intentó no apenarse —soy algo despistado a veces, así que necesito ayuda —rió nervioso.

El albino rodó los ojos. Ese idiota seguía siendo torpe sin sus subordinados.

En esos momentos, entró Lussuria con una sonrisa.

—Squ-chan, tenemos el día libre. Vayamos de compras —dijo feliz, con los dedos meñiques juntos.

Un sudor frio pasó por la frente del capitán.

Miró a Cavallone, luego a Lussuria.

Chistó.

—Voiiii! Como capitán de Varia, he sido requerido en una misión rango "A". Ve tú sólo de compras —hizo una seña al caballo y empezó a caminar.

Dino sonrió, despidiéndose de un confundido Lussuria.

[***]

En la limosina rumbo a la base Vongola en Italia.

—¿Por qupe decidiste venir? —preguntó divertido el rubio.

—Voiii! Ir de compras con Lussuria es peor que ir de compras con una mujer —y tembló poniéndose azul.

[***]

En la base Vongola.

—¿Estás segura, Haru-chan? —habló preocupada Kyoko.

—Hai~! Haru está segura de ir de reconocimiento a Corea para abrir los negocios de Tsuna-san y los demás desu —. Sonrió, la de ojos miel asintió conforme, pero algo preocupada.

Se escuchó un revuelo, ambas salieron a ver de quién se trataba.

—Voiiii! ¡No tengo todo el día! ¿Dónde está la mujer? —gritó. Dino intentó hablar para calmar a Squalo, pero tropezó con sus propios pies y cayo de boca al piso.

Miura, que había salido junto a Kyoko. Hipó y fue tras el hermano de Tsuna-san.

—¿Está bien desu? —preguntó preocupada. Cavallone sonrió apenado, y se tapo su roja nariz causada por el golpe.

—Si, Haru —sonrió como el galán que era después de recobrar su compostura.

—Voiii! Llama a la mujer de nombre Miura, nos vamos ahora mismo —ordenó el albino. La chica hipó, ese hombre era más estruendoso que ella.

—¡Hahi! Va a dejar a Haru sorda desu. Y yo soy Miura. Necesito ir por mis cosas —se dirigía a su habitación, cuando la tomaron del brazo y la jalaron a la salida.

—¡Espere! ¿Qué hace? —gritó siendo halada.

—Voiii! Allá compraremos lo necesario —respondió. Ella negó e intentó zafarse, pero una espada fue colocada en su cuello.

—Hahi!

—Oye, no trates así a una señorita. Squalo —replicó Cavallone nervioso. El aludido frunció las cejas, ignoró al caballo y miró a la mocosa.

—Vamos, o prueba el filo de mi espada —amenazó divertido. Ella tragó saliva, miró a Kyoko-chan a varios metros, a Dino-san a lado de ella, y se despidió de su amiga.

—Pues vamos desu —. Y se marchó rumbo a Corea.

[***]

Tres meses después.

—Haru tiene todo el reporte, y las opciones de apertura para Vongola desu —dijo triunfante.

—Es genial, Haru —revolvió los cabellos castaños el hermano mayor de Tsuna.

La chica se sonrojo.

—Voiii! Deja a la mujer, la pones con cara de jitomate —replicó huraño el de hebras plateadas.

—Jaja, ¿celoso? —Tanteó Dino, el otro chasqueó la lengua y se viró.

Haru se puso más roja.

Terminó de teclear en su laptop, y guardo los datos en disco.

Su estancia en Corea había sido tranquila.

—Bien, ¿porqué no vamos a divertirnos antes de regresar a Italia? —preguntó ella. Los varones aceptaron

Se pasearon por Seúl, pasaron al museo de la ciudad, fueron al memorial de guerra, y visitaron algunos palacios.

Todo era muye hermoso. La arquitectura, la historia, las armaduras de la época, etc.

—Hahi! Beautiful desu —dijo resplandeciente. Los hombres sonrieron.

Fueron a un restaurante, y deleitaron los exquisitos platillos nacionales.

Al terminar el día, tomaron su pasaporte, sus pertenecías, y abordaron el vuelo rumbo a Italia.

[***]

En el avión, la chica iba sentada en medio de los dos.

Dino miró la ciudad siciliana, y sonrió con tristeza.

—¿Vas a decirle tus sentimientos a Tsuna? —preguntó muy bajito.

La chica enrojeció, y asintió. Para ella, Dino-san era como un hermano.

—Si, aunque sé la respuesta. Haru lo hará desu

—Ya veo… —cerró sus ojos.

[***]

Al llegar a la mansión.

Haru corrió directamente al lugar de reunión de Tsuna.

Entregó los documentos con una sonrisa y explicó todo lo referente a los negocios para ir a Corea.

El Vongola sonrió.

—Gracias, Haru —recibió la información— quiero decirte algo muy importante —. La chica parpadeó y asintió.

En ese momento, Dino y Squalo entraron.

—Yo también desu —sonrió, —pero que Tsuna-san hablé primero.

El capo afirmó, y empezó.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Kyoko-chan —. Los hombres miraron a la mujer. Tsuna esperó una reacción.

Miura sonrió.

—¡Hahi! ¡Felicidades desu! —fue lo que pudo decir, mientras apretaba sus puños.

—Gracias —el vongola estaba feliz, la chica lo tomó mejor de lo esperado —. ¿Y que querías decirme? —preguntó, la mirada de Haru se desvió al sentir que iba a quebrarse.

Dino sonrió a su hermanito, y tomó del brazo a la chica.

—Lo siento, Tsuna. Haru quería decirte algo, pero ahora no sabe cómo —se disculpó y salió de la habitación. Ella lo siguió como un cuerpo sin vida.

Squalo sacó su espada y la clavó en el escritorio del décimo.

Tsuna parpadeó. Miró el cejo fruncido del hombre.

—Voiiii! La mujer quería decir que desde hoy, trabajará bajo las ordenes de Varia. Quiere un traslado —. Tsuna se sorprendió y negó.

—No, lo mejor para ella es estar con la familia, con quien se preocupa por ella —. El albino miró directamente al Vongola a los ojos.

—Yo la cuidaré mejor que tú —se giró sin dar lugar a replica, y gritó —Voiiii! Sigues siendo un mocoso, Tsunayoshi —. Salió para encontrarse con Cavallone y Miura.

La observó, ella siendo abrazada por él. Frunció las cejas.

Se acercó, y gritó.

—Voiiii! ¡Desde hoy eres parte de Varia, mocosa! ¡Agradécelo! —. Fue ahí cuando Haru hipó, gritó y lloró.

Dino la abrazó con más fuerza. Y Squalo revolvió los cabellos de la chica.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Mi manejo de Squalo es pésimo? Espero que no nn

**Gracias por sus reviews a; **

**Kaine-chan**(Si, son unos posesivos XD)

**Midori Susuki**(Gracias ^^. Lo continuaré, pero ya más relax. Aunque me encantaron la idea de PrimoHaruTsuna, así que la haré, y la de AlaudexHaruxHibari, Oh, definitivamente la escribiré XD gracias por la idea ^^)

**Mary-chan**(Jeje, gracias por los review. No te preocupes, que bien que ta hayan gustado ^^)

**Naomi17Misora**(Genial, gracias :D me encantan los reviews largos ^^ gracias *un abrazo*)

**temainalumi-chan**(me alegra te haya gustado ^^)

**Go men123** (Muchas gracias :D, que bien que te haya gustado n_n)

Bien, gracias por sus lindos comentarios, y espero sigan dejando sus reviews. Recuerden que la pairing seleccionada será la del primer review, aunque sí es muy complicada, o no se me ocurre nada; escogeré del segundo ^^ (no es trampa mía, es de acuerdo a mi imaginación, culpen a mi musa)

Por cierto, anunció que la siguiente pairing es;

_Primo x Haru x Tsuna_

¿Por qué? Mmm, porque se me hace interesante ^^ Así que la persona que deje un review en este capítulo, su pareja será publicada en la séptima actualización n_n

Sin más, Ja ne~! ^^


	6. Giotto x Haru x Tsuna

Konnichiwa!

Gracias a _Death God Raven_ por su review en el capitulo anterior ^^ Saludos.

Como dije, la pareja de este capítulo es... **_Giotto x Haru x Tsuna _**(sugerida por Midori Susuki n_n)

Espero les guste.

**_Disclaimer:_** KHR! no me pertenece

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eternidad<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Siempre, desde que Decimo heredo mi voluntad, siempre te he observado.<em>

_Tus gestos de sorpresa, tu sonrisa, tu determinación._

_Cada día te he visto. El anhelo en tus ojos hacía en Vongola Decimo, tu ferviente deseo de ser fuerte para ser digna de él, tu animosidad irrefrenable, cada detalle lo tengo grabado en mi espíritu._

_Sin embargo sé la verdad del Decimo, sé quién ocupa su corazón. Por eso, cada que él te ve, yo cierro mis ojos para no contemplar tu mirada chocolate llena de una ilusión que será quebrada en cualquier momento. _

_No lo sabes, no me conoces, pero yo… me he enamorado._

Namimori; 10 años después.

—¡Hahi! Muchas gracias desu. Haru hará su mejor esfuerzo para ser una hermosa novia —sonrió mientras respondía con sinceridad.

Tsunayoshi suspiró, mirando de reojo a su amor verdadero. Sí, después de tantos años, aún ama con fervor a Sasagawa Kyoko, pero ella… Ella lo rechazó, diciéndole "—No podemos herir a Haru-chan. Es mejor sí te casas con ella—". Tsuna negó, pero aceptó, proponiéndole matrimonio a su amiga.

Miró los ojos miel de Kyoko, odiaba que ella sufriera. Él debería de estar con ella en estos momentos, él debería de anunciar su matrimonio con ella, suspiró.

No podía, Haru era su amiga, no quería dañarla.

Sonrió ante un invitado de aquella fiesta de compromiso.

La velada termino. Tsuna se disculpó de su –ahora- prometida, y se fue.

Haru se sentía plena y dichosa.

Miró las estrellas desde su balcón, observó el reloj.

Salió por un vaso de lecha caliente, no podía dormir. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, se detuvó al escuchar el susurró de unas voces.

—_Lo siento, no quiero hacerte sufrir —_pronunció un varón, aquella voz era demasiado conocida para Haru.

—_Mm, no te preocupes Tsu-kun, esto es decisión de los dos —_respondió. Haru se asomó escasos centímetros, y observó el beso suave y tierno que los amantes compartían.

Su prometido besaba a su mejor amiga. Ellos dos se amaban, y ella ciega y tonta no había querido ver antes la realidad.

Sintió su pecho contraerse, el aire faltarle, y corrió a las afueras de la mansión. No quería ser vista ni ver a nadie.

Y lloró, desahogando su pena, su vergüenza, su decepción y su culpa.

Ella era lo que se interponía entre Tsuna-san y Kyoko-chan. Ella era la culpable de la infelicidad de ambos, se sentía terriblemente apenada con ambos, y también dolida.

Sí se lo hubieran dicho, ¡claro que habría sufrido!, pero lo hubiera superado. No era tan necia ni tan malvada como para hacerlos sufrir de esta manera, sin embargo, sus amigos en afán de protegerla, la habían dejado no sólo en un mundo de mentiras, sino también con la culpa ignorante de ser ella la causante de su desdicha.

Sollozo hasta quedar dormida.

_Anularía el matrimonio._

A la mañana siguiente, entró sigilosa a la mansión, y fue a su habitación. Se dio un baño caliente, se puso su mejor vestido, y salió con un tenue maquillaje.

Se veía hermosa.

Caminó al despacho de que alguna vez deseó fuera su futuro esposo, sonrió ante el recuerdo del júbilo de hace unas horas, de aquel momento antes de saber la realidad.

Tocó, le dijeron esperara.

Kyoko salió con las mejillas rosas, saludo y se fue.

Haru mostró una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar una mirada dolida.

Respiró con fuerza, soltó el aire y entró.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Tsuna-san! —saludó enérgica. El Vongola le sonrió, se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla, ella negó.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupado. Ella miró la ventana, el paisaje que mostraba y regresó la vista a su amado.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo seria, el chico asintió, y se sentó sobre el escritorio.

—Dime — la miró con cierta duda, su intuición le decía que algo andaba mal.

_Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe desde que la conocí. El decimo la dañaría, y ella se alejaría._

_Por eso cerraba mis ojos para no verla, no quería ver su hermoso rostro sonriente convertirse en un mar de tristeza, mas sin embargo, nada pude hacer. Soy un espíritu, soy la voluntad del anillo. _

_Y no puedo tenerla. _

_Observó las facciones de ella, como muerde su labio inferior, y sonríe con un brillo melancólico._

_Mi alma tiembla de dolor, y sé que no puedo hacer nada, no tengo ese permiso._

—Yo… —duda —quiero que rompamos nuestro compromiso —. Tsunayoshi se remueve en su lugar, se levanta y la toma de los hombros.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —pregunta descolocado. Ella repite casi sin fuerza.

—Que ya no me quiero casar, me dí cuenta que no te amo —. Y algo en ella se quiebra, y en el pecho del Vongola punza. El arruga las cejas, se aparta, la mira de lado, y dice.

—¿Sabes lo que he perdido por este compromiso, Haru? No puedo detenerlo —. Lo sabe, ella está consciente de lo que le ha quitado, pero él no mide sus palabras. Pues él no entiende que ella está enterada de todo.

—No. Pero no quiero continuar con esto Tsuna-san. Por favor, déjame —suplica. Entiende que las familias han sido invitadas a la boda, que todo está arreglado, y que romper el compromiso es muestra de debilidad en los Vongola. Que el prestigio queda dañado, pero prefiere eso a que su amigo sufra por ella.

—No. Reborn se molestará conmigo, y… —lo dice —no podré ver a los ojos a Kyoko-chan —se voltea, teme verla.

Haru mira el techo, ¿ni siquiera pude mentir que la ama un poco?

—Perdóname —. Susurra Miura, Sawada expende sus ojos y lo comprende.

Ella sabe todo.

Aprieta sus puños, se gira y la ve partir.

Siente que ha perdido algo, pero no sabe qué es. ¿la amistad, tal vez?, quiere convencerse.

Susurra el nombre de _Haru. _Teclea un número telefónico, y decide que la boda no se cancelara.

[***]

Corre; por el pasillo, por las escaleras, a la salida, por la fuente, el jardín, la entrada.

Salé de la mansión, de la vida de Tsuna, de su –hasta ahora –futuro.

Cae de rodillas al piso, solloza con fuerza.

—Una dama no debe llorar, sino reír —escucha una voz amable, suave y varonil.

Levanta sus ojos acuosos.

—¡Hahi! —hipa, la persona frente a ella se parece a Tsuna-san, pero no es él.

Éste le sonríe y tiende la mano, sus ojos son anaranjados y hay una madurez oculta en su mirada.

Duda por segundos, pero acepta la mano amiga.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta, ¿acaso su mente le juega una mala pasada?.

El aludido sonríe algo triste.

—Giotto —responde, la jala de la mano y hace que ella caíga sobre su pecho. La abraza con fervor y coloca su barbilla sobre sus hebras cafés.

—Siempre quise hacer esto —comenta aliviado, triunfante, pero con una tenue tristeza.

Miura parpadea, no se aleja, pues siente confort y paz en aquellos brazos.

—¿Eres una ilusión? —pregunta. Giotto se aparta de ella, la ve con profundidad y niega.

—Soy una voluntad —responde. Al ver su confusión agrega —No estoy en este mundo ni en otro —. Ella concluye que es un fantasma, pero al mismo tiempo es real.

Sonríe.

Ahora tiene un amigo.

[***]

El tiempo pasa, Giotto pasa tiempo no permitido en el mundo mortal.

Tsuna deja de ver tanto a Kyoko-chan. Tiene que arreglar la boda, hace días le dijo a Haru que el compromiso era irrevocable.

Cada día, Primo y Miura pasan el tiempo en la habitación de ella, ya sea viendo una película, jugando juegos de mesa, mirándose mutuamente o la más común de todas, platicar y tomarse de las manos con la vista a las afueras desde el balcón.

Todos se preocupan. Haru no sale de su habitación casi, se la pasa encerrada.

Mientras la familia se imagina a la chica destrozada y deprimida. Ella disfruta el día a día en compañía de aquel que siendo un amigo se ganó su corazón.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Giotto acomodando unos cabellos de ella. La mujer le sonríe.

—En que me gustaría estar siempre a tu lado —. El aludido muestra el dolor en sus ojos. Él también, pero eso no es posible.

_Lo sé, sé que te casarás, que me olvidarás cuando seas feliz y que darás al decimo una familia. _

_Tus ojos no mienten, tu alma tampoco. Pero aunque ahora me ames, aunque tu brillo sea para mí, no podemos estar juntos._

Se acerca a ella, y rosa sus labios en un suave beso.

Se pierden el uno en el otro.

Apenas y dura unos segundos, pero para ellos eso es la dicha de una vida. Sonríen mutuamente y se abrazan.

[***]

La ve desde la sombras de aquella habitación. Su capa negra ayuda a esconder su presencia. Sus ojos naranjas están desconsolados, luce hermosa en aquel vestido de novia, y sin embargo, no puede sonreír.

_Sí hubieras nacido en otra época, en otro lugar, tal vez…_

Deja sus pensamientos al aire, se limita a escuchar.

—¡Te ves hermosa, Haru-chan! —exclama Kyoko feliz. La mencionada no entiende, y la observa con pesar.

—¿Estás segura? Aún puedo decir que no, o huir. No quiero que ni tú ni Tsuna-san sufran —. Kyoko la ve directamente.

—Haru, hay algo que quiero sepas…. —la chica asiente —Tsuna-san y yo hemos terminado —. Haru le ve sorprendida y se disculpa, se siente horrible.

Quiere llorar, Haru está segura de que en cualquier momento saldrán las lágrimas.

—Bueno, me voy —le sonríe.

Giotto sale de las sombras, se dirige a ella y acaricia su rostro con la palma de su mano.

—Sé feliz —murmura limpiándole una lágrima antes de que ésta caiga. Ella asiente y deja sus labios ser besados.

—Yo estaré cuidándote desde el anillo del Vongola —. Desaparece como el aire, Haru lo sabe. Giotto siempre velará por ella a través de los ojos de Tsuna-san.

Sale rumbo a la iglesia. Sus pies tiemblas y se siente estática.

Se forza a caminar, sonríe a los invitados. Mira a Tsuna, y no puede evitar ver en el a Giotto.

Observa a cada persona presente, muchos de ellos; mafiosos.

Traga saliva.

Se coloca a lado de su futuro esposo. Ve el brillo en los ojos de éste.

Jamás lo había visto así antes, siempre era melancolía o algo más, pero nunca esa felicidad. Y se da cuenta, aquellos orbes no son de Tsuna, son de Giotto.

No sabe sí reír o llorar.

Él ofrece su mano, y murmura.

—Quédate conmigo —ella asiente. Ambos escuchan la ceremonia y están por tomar sus votos.

Tsuna reacciona, parpadea y ve a Haru.

Ella mira hacía él, luego a Kyoko.

—Sé feliz, Tsuna-san —le regala una sonrisa, el aludido no entiende. Observa la vehemencia en los ojos de la mujer que de verdad ama, y luego mira a Haru.

—Lo seré —. Él se ha decidido, y entiende que Haru declinará los votos en unos segundos, más sabe que es lo mejor. Así regresará con Kyoko, y se casará con ella.

Haru se vira al sacerdote, y cuando éste dice sí ella acepta. Haru niega.

Se dirige hacía Kyoko, la toma de la mano. Y le sonríe, su amiga llora de felicidad y acepta apenada ser la novia.

Algunos se incomodan, pero nadie habla demás. Después de todo, fueron por una boda, y eso es lo que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Haru abraza a sus dos amigos, y se queda en la iglesia.

Escucha unos pasos, lo ve.

—No te casaste —dice él, ella sonríe.

—Me pediste que me quedara contigo —. Hay culpa en los ojos naranja, pero asiente. La abraza, profesan sus votos ante el altar, sin invitados ni sacerdote. Se besan.

La toma de la mano, sonríen y salen de la iglesia.

Ambos ahora son el uno para el otro, y pueden estar juntos.

[***]

—¡Ah!, se me olvidó darle las gracias a Haru —dice Tsuna. Gokudera no quiere que su jefe y amigo se pierda un solo instante de su propia boda.

—No se preocupe, decimo. Yo iré a ver a la mujer estúpida —. Tsuna acepta, toma del brazo a Kyoko, y sonríen a los invitados que a su vez les felicitan.

[***]

Entra a la iglesia. Observa el altar, las bancas adornadas de flores.

Claro que era perfecto, después de todo era la boda del decimo, piensa con orgullo. No la ve. Camina hasta llegar al fondo.

Observa que ella está recostada en una banca con una sonrisa, y la fina lágrima en su rostro.

—¡Oye! —llama, frunce las cejas —¡Despierta, el décimo quiere darte las gracias! —dice con la voz elevada.

Se acerca a ella con cuidado.

—¡Oye! —grita cerca. No hay reacción.

La toma de los hombros y la recarga sobre el espaldar de la banca. No se mueve, se empieza a preocupar.

—¡Oe! —grita con algo de desespero.

—Déjala, ella no responderá —escucha, se vira a la voz. Encontrándose con la imagen del primer guardián de la tormenta.

—¿Qué le hiciste desgraciado? —G niega.

—Te dije hace años que debes conservar la calma, y actuar como una verdadera mano derecha —. Gokudera arruga el entrecejo.

Pasa sus dedos por debajo de la nariz de Miura; no hay aliento.

Abre los ojos y chasquea la lengua.

—Como la mano derecha ¿qué harás? —pregunta G, él estaba cumpliendo después de años su labor. Él sabía que ha pasado, quién se llevó el alma de la mujer, era la locura más grande de su amigo, pero siempre lo ha apoyado, y sabe que ella tomó la decisión.

Gokudera suspiró, la tomó entre sus brazos.

—No puedo arruinar la boda del décimo —miró al bermejo, luego el rostro de la mujer —. Le haré una misa en secreto y la enterraré a lado de mi madre, después de todo fue una amiga, y un miembro de mi familia.

G lo miró, y asintió.

—Es lo mejor, anuncia su muerte después —. Todo quedó oculto bajo las sombras, pero el amor de ambos brilla por aquel sueño llamado _eternidad._

* * *

><p>Sinceramente, no sé qué tal quedó, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió ^^<p>

Ja ne~!


	7. Alaude x Haru x Hibari

Konnichiwa! :D

Primero que nada, **gracias por sus reviews a;** _Midori Susuki, Kaine-chan, Mary-chan, Naomi17Misora, temainalumi-chan, Iana Walker, gg, Viri-chamn. _Sois muy lindas.

Ahora, cómo ya me sugirieron en capítulos anteriores parejas. Anunció el orden en el que serán subidas :D Porque me confundí con tanta pairing - y sentí feo no hacer caso a las sugerencias, ya que me dejaron muy lindos reviews *u* y de anexo la pareja ;)

La ganadora de esta publicación es; **Alaude x Haru x Hibari** (sugerida por Midori Susuki) Iba a ser un UA, pero preferí hacerlo así, espero les guste n_n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Destino<strong>_

* * *

><p>Italia, la costa Siciliana.<p>

Giotto se encontraba mirando el cielo despejado lleno de estrellas. Sus guardianes y amigos estaban ocupados con misiones de proteger a las personas en el grupo vigilante.

Alaude caminó a informar después de haber pasado a la policía a dar su investigación y capturar a los culpables de ciertos crímenes.

—Fueron capturados sin eliminar —. Fue todo, virándose por dónde vino, abriendo la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Primo.

—Alaude —se oía preocupado, el mencionado se viró — Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿qué sería? —. La nube le miró sin emoción, con una ligera duda de sí Primo le preguntaba de verdad eso.

—Nada —respondió simple, Giotto sonrió, continuando.

—Fui con una adivina, y… —Alaude empezaba a irritarse, observó al opuesto y cortó.

—No me interesan las tonterías —. Primo lo miró sereno.

—En realidad sí, la adivina me dijo dos cosas de cada uno de ustedes —se acercó a su amigo detective, sacó algo de sus prendas y lo entregó —. La primera fue que iríamos de viaje muy pronto a otras tierras, y la segunda —Alaude abrió el objeto entregado, desdoblando aquel papel para darse cuenta de que era el dibujo de una mujer de hebras largas con una hermosa sonrisa, miró a Primo desconfiado —¿Quién es? —preguntó ignorando el resto de lo que quería decir el blondo.

Vongola sonrió.

—Es la imagen de la persona por la que desearás algo —. Alaude arrugó el papel y lo tiró. Primo lo miró con tristeza —. Lamento que cuando la conozcas sea demasiado tarde —volvió a mirar las estrellas, suspirando.

—_Sufrirá —decía la adivina, Giotto que había preguntado por cada uno de sus guardianes y su futuro se alarmó un poco._

—_¿Por? ¿Cómo evitarlo? —. La mujer negó._

—_Ese dolor es imposible de evitar aunque parezca una coincidencia, en realidad es destino —. En su trance, la adivina dibujó el rostro de una persona, le entregó una imagen de una mujer a Primo, y agregó para finalizar su adivinación de cada guardián —. La nube verá el cielo con recelo, y pedirá a las estrellas un deseo por ésta mujer._

—_¿Cuándo? —inquirió Giotto. La adivina negó —. Demasiado tarde para él._

[***]

Actualidad.

—¡Tsuna-san! —corría una chica de 16 años, cabellos castaño oscuro, ojos achocolatados y sonriente. El aludido se viraba a verla y sonreía.

—Haru —pronunció su nombre en saludo. Ella se colgó de su brazo y el chico enrojeció.

—Acompaña a Haru a comprar dulces para Lambo-chan e I-pin-chan, por favor Tsuna-san —. El aludido se disculpó ante su amiga.

—Quede de acompañar a Kyoko-chan de compras, lo siento Haru —. La morena hipó desilusionada, y sonrió.

—Está bien desu. Haru irá de todas formas —y se despidió.

En otro lado de aquella calle, un muchacho de 18 años, cabellos negros, ojos azul grisáceo observaba la escena reservado.

Gruñó cuando la vio colgarse de aquel herbívoro, y frunció las cejas cuando éste se alejó de ella; entristeciéndola.

Dos años, dos años de ella siguiendo al herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, y más de un año de él, observándola desde la distancia.

Se viró, y su chaqueta ondeó con el aire.

[***]

4 años después; en el espacio de las voluntades de los anillos Vongola.

Alaude contemplaba desde aquel lugar blanco y vacio a una joven de largas hebras castañas, ojos achocolatados. La mujer poseía un porte femenino, y a pesar de ser inocente, sus ademanes y gestos eran sensuales. Gruñó muy bajo en aquella dimensión al verla sonreír al _Vongola Decimo_. Había anhelo en la mirada café, mismo que sabía tenía el portador de la décima generación del anillo de la nube, y sin erroa alguno; él mismo.

Escuchó de los labios de Hibari el susurró de aquel femenino nombre.

_Haru..._

No sintió que alguien se acercó a él, tan sólo la palmada sobre su espalda. Se viró para encontrarse con un relajado Knuckle.

—¿Qué? —inquirió entre dientes mientras se apartaba de aquella ventana que le permitía observar ese mundo; los ojos de la décima nube.

Knuckle le sonrió.

—Vine a verte porque no hay nada qué hacer —. Alaude rodó los ojos.

—Has tu trabajo, y vigila a tu sucesor —demandó, el contrario sonrió.

—No hace falta, es fuerte, amistoso, y está entrenando "al extremo" como él mismo dice —. Observó serio a su amigo, y con un ademan abrió la visión al mundo del _Vongola Decimo._

La persona en aquellos ojos era la misma que cada día aparecía al menos por cinco minutos.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Knuckle mirando a la persona que él conocía como _Miura Haru_ gracias a que él compartía la misma visión que Ryohei, sonrió suave —. Esa chica es linda, el guardián de la nube de esta generación tiene buen gusto —. Alaude le lanzó una mirada que ignoró el sol.

—Es coincidencia que la viera —manifestó frívolo. Knuckle meditó aquellas palabras.

—Mm, ¿entonces que la siga con la mirada y muestre ese fervor en sus ojos es producto de una mera coincidencia? —preguntó.

—Lo es —aseveró el albino.

—Entiendo, entonces el amor no existe, es tan efímero y casual como una concomitancia —meditó externamente sus palabras, agregando —. Entonces sí no es ella, podría ser alguien más, esa chica no es especial porque su lugar puede ser reemplazado y ocupado por la persona correcta —. Alaude afiló la mirada azul que poseía y negó.

—Es una coincidencia, pero aún así… —se viró a la imagen de aquel presente, y bajó la mirada —aún así es destino, porque sí no es ella, no puede ser alguien más —. Knuckle se sorprendió, jamás lo había visto así.

—Una vez Primo me dijo; el amor es un sentimiento etéreo que parece es producto del azar, sin embargo es igual a un circulo; perfecto, cerrado y nadie que no sea él correcto puede estar en él —. Se alejó mirando de reojo cómo la imagen de aquella mujer se acercaba lentamente al guardián de la décima generación, y dejando a su amigo en la soledad de la que gustaba.

[***]

—¡Hibari-san! ¡Buen día desu! —. El aludido se viró.

—Eres molesta, aparta sí no quieres salir herida —. Haru hipó nerviosa, y luego sonrió.

—Hibari-san no es una mala persona desu, es… —meditó un poco, y se acercó a él para susurrarle —. Es el mejor amigo de Hibird-chan, de los lindos animales, y la persona que en silencio a estado conmigo antes de que yo misma me diera cuenta —besó la mejilla de aquel muchacho, y se despidió apenada.

El azabache se llevó su mano a la mejilla, y frunció un poco las cejas.

Ella era lo que más anhelaba, lo que más deseaba, lo que podría considerarse su debilidad, y aún a pesar de que su estoico rostro permanecía neutro, su alma se quebraba con cada gesto de amabilidad de ella.

Había días en que la odiaba y maldecía, y otros en que la protegía y quería amarla en toda la extensión, mas se limitaba a mirarla.

Como en estos momentos en que la veía partir, y en vez de agarrarla y decirle "—Eres mía —". Cerraba pesadamente sus ojos, y se daba la vuelta.

¿Un herbívoro?

No

¿Un enamorado carnívoro lleno de temor a dañarla?

Si

Seis años de verla, de estar con ella en penas y quebrantos, no podía arruinarlos en un instante, no quería verla sufrir.

[***]

Ningún guardián del anillo profesaba el mismo sentimiento del portador, sólo lo entendía cómo algo lejano, e impersonal. No obstante, Alaude comprendía plenamente el dolor de aquel que ahora portaba el anillo Vongola de la nube.

Mientras por aquella mirada, observaba el cielo estrellado, sus recuerdos viajaron a un pasado distante.

_Si pudieras pedir un deseo, ¿qué sería?_

La primera nube cerró sus parpados, y murmuró a la nada en la que vivía.

_Un destino a lado de ella._

[***]

5 años más tarde.

Miura Haru había dejado de verlos por tres años, ese día regresaba graduada de la Universidad de Tokio a sus veinticuatro años de edad.

La esperaban en la estación de trenes de Namimori.

Una mujer de hebras castañas cortas bajó con unos vaqueros azules, una blusa blanca cubierta por una azul, y un cinturón ancho café con perlas del mismo color cubriendo su cintura, y resaltando su cadera.

Observó a sus amigos, y corrió hacía ellos.

Volteó a varios lados, estaban casi todos, hipó y preguntó.

—¿Y Hibari-san desu? —. Ellos negarón, Tsuna explicó.

—Él está en el aeropuerto, va en una misión muy peligrosa; lo acompaña Chrome al ser la mejor ilusionista después de Mukuro, ya que a él no puede verlo o se pone a pelear —. Haru bajo la mirada y asintió.

—Entiendo desu —. Los chicos no notaron la decepción de aquellas palabras, y le dijeron que tenían una gran recepción para ella por su regreso, fueron y tuvieron una fiesta con ella como la protagonista, sin embargo, se sentía sóla.

Miura se había dado cuenta en Tokio que por alguna razón dejo de amar a Tsuna-san, pero… se apenó bastante al notar que su verdadero amor era el temible Hibari, suspiró.

Ella había regresado a decirle sus sentimientos, pero tal vez era mejor dejarlos enterrados y ser amigos.

Por un instante se imaginó a Chrome-chan como pareja de Hibari; y le dolió, sacudió su cabeza.

Ambos merecían lo mejor, era lo correcto.

Tomó un vaso de licor, y cayó torpemente dormida.

[***]

—Tipo de la nube —habló una muy tersa voz que salía sin desearlo.

El aludido se viró encontrándose con aquella agradable mujer que había tratado más veces que a la herbívora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó desde el asiento del avión, ella le miró por segundos, y después al frente.

—Haru-chan regresó hoy hace quince minutos —dijo la suave voz. Hibari la miró, la mujer frente a él era lo más cercano a un espécimen perfecto del sexo femenino; dulce, amable, delicada, fuerte, atractiva, callada, y podría enumerar un sin fin de cualidades. Kyoya se preguntó más de una vez; _¿por qué no ella en vez de aquella ruidosa y torpe mujer que he tratado menos?_ Y su mente siempre contestaba lo mismo. Aunque él no creyera en el destino, creía en que Miura estaba predestinada a él. Miró a Chrome, ella era su amiga, mejor y única amiga, pero sólo eso.

—No me interesa —fingió indiferencia, Chrome respondió.

—A mí tampoco me interesa que Takeshi se quede sólo un tiempo —Su sarcasmo no fue bueno, pero Hibari entendió el punto, y gruñó.

—Yamamoto Takeshi no te engañaría —aseveró.

—Haru no es como Takeshi. Él sabe que lo amo, ella no sabe que la amas, no te esperará —. El otro suspiró.

—Quiero que sea mía —. Chrome sonrió, al menos que lo aceptara era un avance, pero miró perdida una borrosa imagen, y señaló el anillo Vongola de la nube —. La voluntad también la desea —. El camino fue largo, la misión igual.

[***]

Dos meses después.

Miura platicaba con una de sus amigas de la Universidad por teléfono, ella lloraba desconsolada porque su novio la había dejado.

—_Me odia Haru, él ha manifestado todas las señales, me dejó de amar y me odia _—. Miura se pasó horas escuchándola, e intentando consolarla.

Dos días después se reencontró con Hibari. Ella corrió a saludarlo, pero él dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer y se fue.

Recordó la conversación de su amiga; _"—Empezó a portarse distante conmigo —"._

Haru ignoró ese pensamiento, seguramente era porque después de años se habían vuelto a ver, y por eso la ignoraba.

[***]

La voluntad del anillo se manifestó rodeada de aquel elemento purpura con enfado.

—Hibari Kyoya, ¿por qué la evades? —. Éste no respondió.

—Será mía —manifestó Alaude, caminando a la salida de la casa con un cuerpo sólido.

El azabache miró como las flamas desaparecían, y dejaban sólo a un varón humano.

—Te morderá hasta la muerte —tomó sus tonfas, arregló su corbata y se encaminó a dónde sabía; Alaude iría.

[***]

Haru se asomó por su ventana, observó a Hibari-san pasar frente a su casa, lo encararía y se aseguraría de hablar con él seriamente, aunque la rechazará.

Salió, y lo observó pelear contra alguien semejante a él. Miura sonrió cuando ambos se detuvieron y la miraron, acercándose a ella. Pero curiosamente Alaude desapareció de la nada, confundiéndola, aunque intentó pensar en qué había sido imaginación de ella.

—Hibari-san, quisiera hablar contigo desu —. El la miró, y se viró diciendo.

—No tengo nada que decir, no me interesa escucharte —. Claro que no quería escucharla decir que había encontrado a alguien, o peor; que seguía enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi, además estaba molesto con Alaude por ir a visitarla. No quería decir nada incorrecto.

Pero Haru recordó otra cosa que su amiga le dijo;

"—_Evadía siempre hablar conmigo, seguramente porque todo se lo decía a la persona con la que empezaba a verse —"._

Miura sintió que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse. Sonrió amargamente, se lo merecía, se merecía perder a una esplendida persona por ser tan ciega y pensar que amaba a alguien que en verdad no era su destino.

—Se feliz, Hibari-san —murmuró, entrando a su casa.

[***]

Se sentía culpable, no sabía qué hacer. Alaude tenía seguramente más experiencia que él y podría ganar el corazón de Haru, se sintió idiota. Alaude era un espíritu.

Fue con Chrome, gruñó como saludo a Yamamoto Takeshi, y pidió hablar con la novia de éste.

—Regálale flores, seguramente serpa feliz.

Negó y se fue de inmediato. Se maldecía por pedir ayuda a ese par de herbívoros amigos de Miura.

Se detuvo frente a la floristería, entró dignamente, la dependienta casi le regala un ramo, pero no lo hizo.

—Un ramo que simbolice amor verdadero —. La mujer le entregó un arregló de nueve rosas rojas, y tres blancas al centro. Hibari elevó una ceja, y no dijo nada.

Fue a la casa de su tormento. Cuando ella salió su aliento desapareció, llevaba unos mini-shorts, una blusa holgada que dejaba ver los tirantes de su top negro y unas botas.

—Ten —entregó y se viró. Miura lo odiaba por vestirse así para salir, tenía que idear otro plan.

La chica se quedó confundida, y sonrió. Pero entristeció al ver las flores, recordando un programa de televisión.

"—_Sí te regala un ramo de rosas con flores blancas y rojas es que quiere sólo tu amistad —"._

Lo que Haru no sabía es que cuando son nueve rosas blancas y tres rojas 'amistad' significaba, mas cuando eran nueve rosas rojas y tres blanca, 'amor puro' era el significado.

[***]

Estaban comiendo, en ese momento sonó su teléfono, y la dejo por más de media hora, tan sólo para despedirse.

"—_Cuando habla por teléfono y se va es porque definitivamente hay alguien más —"._

En ese momento, observó a Yamamoto-san, y Chrome-chan besarse discretamente al salir de un local e hipó incrédula.

—¿Le eres infiel a Hibari-san desu? —Chrome no entendió al principió, pero cuando captó; negó.

—El tipo de la nube es como un hermano. La persona que amo —se sonrojo — es Takeshi —éste la abrazó, y besó los labios de su novia.

—¿No es linda? —. Y se despidió sonriendo —. Ahora quiero casarme más rápido, jaja —fue lo último que escuchó Haru, suspiró.

Tal vez la novia de Hibari-san era alguien más.

[***]

Dormía y se removía de un lado a otro en su cama. Abrió los ojos de golpe, observando una silueta familiar entre la oscuridad.

—¿Hibari-san? —. Expandió sus orbes, aquel hombre que se parecía a Hibari, pero era cubierto por el halo de luz de la luna no era Hibari-san.

—¿Quién…? —éste se acercó a ella, y acarició el rostro de Haru, colocando su frente sobre la de la chica.

—Alaude —pronunció algo ronco, cómo si no hubiera dicho su nombre en años, ella hipó al observar aquella mirada azul celeste sobre su ser. Los ojos azules de Alaude brillaban con algo que no supo identificar, pero que se acercaba a la melancolía.

El varón se sentó en la cama de la chica, y acomodó un mechón de ella tras su oído.

—A pesar de ser la correcta, naciste en otra época ¿por qué? —la voz era seria, suave, pero con una ligera frustración y reclamo.

—Haru no entiende —. Alaude acarició la fémina mejilla.

—Sí digo que soy Hibari, ¿estarías conmigo? —. Ella negó.

—No eres Hibari-san —. El mostró dolor en la mirada, llevó una mano a la frente de la chica y ésta cayó dormida sobre la cama.

_Escuchaba el sonido de las olas, sentía que era abrazada y sonreía; era muy cálido._

—_Se mía, Haru —escuchó el susurró, aquella calidez protectora se perdía, ella buscaba a la persona pero no la encontraba._

_Caminaba por largo rato, intentaba preguntar dónde estaba, pero todos hablaban en otro idioma. _

_Se encontró con aquel que se parecía a Hibari, y sonrió; él era su salvación._

—_Alaude-san —. Él la miró por segundos, y el cielo se tornó nocturno lleno de estrellas. Una fugaz cruzó el cielo, él la tomo de la mano, y le susurró mientras miraba aquel efímero ser brillante del celeste._

—_Desearía un destino contigo sí pudiera, o renacer en una época para poder amarte, pero ahora sé lo correcto. Deseo a las estrellas por tu felicidad —el astro fugaz desapareció al termino de la frase, Miura soltó una lagrima._

—_Adiós, primavera de un destino inalcanzable —. Y se despidió de aquella mujer que conocía tan bien, pero que para ella, él era igual a una ilusión._

[***]

Hibari se arregló, se dirigió firme a la casa de aquella mujer que le hacía actuar como un herbívoro, y tocó el timbre.

Miura abrió, está vez en más dormida que despierta, pues llevaba una blusa muy pequeña de tirantes y un short muy pequeño y pegado.

—Vístete —ordenó Hibari, ella sintió dormida y lo dejó pasar.

Una vez se dio una ducha rápida, y se cambio a una falda arriba de la rodilla, y una blusa igual de holgada que la de le vez anterior, pero ahora dejaba ver su brassier. Hibari carraspeó.

Respiró.

—Miura, estoy… —se detuvo —yo… —. Ella parpadeó. Él sacó una caja negra y la colocó en la mesa.

—Ábrela —. Así lo hizo, sus ojos entristecieron, pero sonrió.

—Es muy bonito desu, tu novia será feliz de que le digas que la amas y que quieres casarte con ella —se levantó del sillón —ve, tienes mi apoyo desu —. El azabache se irritó, esa mujer se estaba burlando de él.

Se levantó, y la lanzó sin tacto de espalda a la pared.

—¡Hahi! —hipó del dolor, estaba por hablar cuando escuchó.

—Escucha herbívora, ese anillo sí es por lo que mencionaste, pero es para ti. Y desde hoy eres mía —. Besó los labios de ella, y aunque intentó ser tierno, no pudo sino comportarse agresivo en aquel beso.

—Hibari-san —se alejó Miura unos centímetros, ella bajo la mirada —. Conocí a una persona —. El entrecejo de el aludido se arrugó, y estaba por querer asesinarla cuando —. Es muy lindo, y tímido, pero lo amo desu —. Hibari se alejó un poco, ¿ahora qué haría?.

—¿Quién? —preguntó, lo mataría personalmente por arrebatarla de su lado.

—Es una alondra —. Miró fijamente a Hibari, éste sonrió de lado.

—Y la alondra ama la primavera —murmuró muy cerca de ella, besándola lentamente, y al alejarse, mostró su caja —¿Aceptas? —. Ella asintió, y se lanzó a los brazos de él, pero justo cuando Hibari estaba por abrazarla, ella se alejó diciendo.

—¿Me serás fiel, y estarás con Haru en la salud y en la enfermedad desu? —. Kyoya le miró inquisidor.

—¿Tú? —. Miura hipó y asintió ferviente.

—Hasta la muerte y después —fue la respuesta de Hibari.

[***]

Al mismo tiempo dentro de los anillos.

—¿Fue el deseo correcto? —preguntó Primo mirando a su guardián con cautela, él observó a la mujer sonreír, y asintió.

"_Al destino no se le pide más de lo que da, y al amor no se le pide egoísmo, sino bendición"_

—Fue lo correcto, en otra época, ella será mía —. Cerró aquel portal, quería descansar, y lo mejor era estar en su mundo sin visitar uno externo.

"_Adiós"._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué tal? <em>

_Espero haya valido su tiempo n_n_

_Ahora anunciaré; _Las próximas pairings por orden de reviews, son;

_Reborn adulto x Haru x Lambo adulto_ (Mary-chan, dijiste tantas que sólo seleccioné una, la que se me hizo más creativa)

_Gokudera x Haru x Tsuna __(capítulo especial al ser un long-shot previsto n-n para Vicki-chan)_

_Bel x Haru x Fran_ (sugerida por Naomi17Misora)

_Muku x Haru x Deamon_ (temainalumi-chan)

_Muku x Haru x Hiba_ (Kaine-chan) [Fic que contendrá lemmon hard, almost Hentai, _así que_… pueden abstenerse de esa ^^ a menos que quieran leer algo fuerte –al menos para mí la idea lo es).

_Bel x Haru x Fran_ (Iana Walker)

_Xanxus x Haru x Tsuna_ (gg)

_Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto_ (Viri-chamn, kya~! Escogiste mi debilidad ^^)

Ahora sí, las peticiones de pairings estás cerradas por ahora y hasta el capítulo 15 se retomarán. Así me dan tiempo de terminar con estos one-shot's para que mi mente no se sature, gracias n_n

_Dejen reviews onegai ^^_

_Ja ne~! ;)_


	8. Reborn Adulto x Haru x Lambo Adulto

Konnichiwa! Me tarde con este porque se hizo difícil, quería fluffy, pero todo terminaba igual T-T

Aun así espero les guste n_n y no me odien, onegai n/n

**Gracias por sus reviews a;**_ Midori Susuki, temainalumi-chan, Kaine-chan, virichamn, Iana Walker, Artemis K. Wolf, Valeria, Mary-chan _

Pairing ganadora; _**Reborn Adulto x Haru x Lambo adulto **_[sugerida por Mary-chan ^^]

_**Semi-UA**_

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece (sí, me acorde de ponerlo hasta hoy u/u)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Arrepentimiento<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Reborn:<em>

_¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?_

_En mi caso; no. Siempre he tomado decisiones correctas. _

_Eso lo hubiera contestado hace unas horas, pero ahora… _

…

El sol debe de iluminar y sacar a flote todo a su rededor. Es el que ilumina y da esplendor, y aún así…

_¿Por qué me encuentro bajo la lluvia? Las gotas caen sobre la copa de la tela Fedora, humedecen mis ropas, y alzó el rostro, el sombrero ladeado muestra mis facciones._

_Unas gotas pasan por mi ojo, rió cáustico._

_Nunca he llorado, ni siquiera cuando sentí el temor de ser un arcobaleno, mas ahora la lluvia me juega una mala pasada al caer sobre la comisura de mis ojos._

_Escondo mi faz bajo el sombrero._

_Escuchó su voz en mi mente._

"—_Reborn-san, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos desu? —" me preguntaste con esa sonrisa, yo estaba serio, sólo asentí ante la espontanea pregunta que me hiciste después de verme en mi forma adulta._

_Lo recuerdo, la primera vez pensé que eras el complemento perfecto para Tsuna, igual que Kyoko._

_Sin embargo, guardabas bajo esa inocencia y despistadas una realidad y madurez que no percibíamos o quisimos ignorar. _

"—_Tus trajes son de un gusto precario a diferencia del mío —" fue lo que te dije antes de partir, cuando me pediste que fuéramos compañeros de cosplay. Yo no quería ser un compañero, un amigo._

_Antes de darme cuenta, de niña pasaste a mujer. Eras una fina dama, pero no te dabas cuenta de ello, y aun así; no me veías como un hombre, yo era… sólo un amigo._

_Llegué envidiar a Tsuna, pero era mi alumno, y lo apreciaba de verdad aunque no lo dijera._

_Pero hoy… después de regresar, me enteré de algo que no puede ser cambiado._

_Tú… ya no podrías estar conmigo._

"—_La familia siempre es primero —" dije incontables veces, pero no creí que tú fueras la primera en aplicar el concepto, ahora me arrepiento._

_Caminó bajo la lluvia, quisiera que de verdad lavara mis heridas, pero no puede, porque el corazón no sana igual que la piel._

_Elevó mi mirada, y lo veo. Arrugó las cejas, es su culpa. Lo veo en sus ojos._

—Yo… —calla, su ojo verde expuesto muestra culpa, sacude sus negros cabellos y suelta un suspiró —Yare~ Yare~ La extraño —. Pronuncia Lambo muy bajo cubierto de aquel húmedo llanto celeste.

—Vaca estúpida —arrastra las palabras Reborn. Quiere preguntar muchas cosas, pero no lo hace, pues sabe las respuestas.

Los ojos negros se clavan inquisidores en los verdes de Lambo.

—Lo sé, pero ella me lo pidió —. Ninguno dijo más, sobraban las palabras. Caminaron en silencio rumbo al lugar donde ella esperaba a alguien que no iría jamás.

[***]

—Tsuna está muerto —murmuró Reborn entre dientes, temía ver alteración alguna en aquel aparato que aún demostraba que ella seguía con vida; nada. Sólo el sonido constante de la maquina.

—No pude protegerlo —susurró Lambo netamente arrepentido, agregando —él no vendrá, Haru —. Y lloró, él sí lloraba, desde su infancia. Siempre iba a Nana-san, o Haru, la primera era una madre para él; la segunda era una amiga, una hermana, y la mujer de la que se enamoro en silencio.

Se apegó a las sabanas y soltó sus lágrimas.

—No seas llorica —regañó el mayor, Lambo le miró con sus orbes humedecidas.

—Fue mi culpa, ambos no están por mi culpa —hipaba al hablar entrecortado.

Reborn apretó sus puños.

—Tsuna fue el imprudente, siempre dije que para proteger a los demás debía de protegerse a sí mismo —. Era verdad, ahora no estaba.

Gokudera le habló tan pronto pudo, su voz estaba cortada.

En el funeral, cada guardián veía la tumba de aquel que habían conocido, y reconocido no sólo como un amigo, sino un jefe.

—Dime, ¿cómo pasó? —soltó en un suspiró el mayor. Lambo limpió sus lagrimas, y relató.

—Estábamos en una reunión, nos atacaron. Tsuna y Ryohei corrieron a ayudar a Kyoko, la protegieron con todo. Sin embargo eran la élite de nuestros enemigos, y sólo estábamos Gokudera, Ryohei, Tsuna y yo. Gokudera protegió al Vongola, sin embargo descuido su propia seguridad, en ese momento todo cambio a favor de los enemigos.

_Lambo estaba cuidando de Haru, debía protegerla, era su deber no como familiar, sino como hombre. _

_Ella observó el caos, y cómo Gokudera-san era herido. Las espaldas de Tsuna estaban desprotegidas, aquella reunión de festejo por el bautizo de alguien se tornó en una masacre. Miró a Lambo, él veía a los chicos y a ella._

_Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, ¡claro que lo tenía! ¡Se moría de miedo!, pero… la familia es lo primero._

_Sonrió y toco el hombro de Lambo, éste le observo preocupado, como sabiendo que era lo que ella iba a decir, y negó antes de que Miura hablase._

—_Ve —fue una suave y simple palabra que derrumbó el muro de negación y el mundo del varón. _

_Se alejó de ella aprensivo, cerró pesadamente los ojos mientras corría hacía el Vongola, éste le dijo que cuidará de Kyoko, y anteponiendo la seguridad de todos a la suya, terminó recibiendo un golpe mortal. _

_Haru que veía todo desde lo lejos salió de su refugió espantada, y llorando. _

_Un enemigo la tomó, y la daño fatalmente._

_Lambo cubrió con su cuerpo a la amada del Vongola, mientras Ryohei corría a curarlo, pero era tarde._

_Para cuando terminaron con todos, Lambo corrió ante la inconsciente chica castaña que había dejado, ella le sonrió y tocó su faz._

—_Lo siento, Haru fue imprudente desu. _

—_Haru, yo… —quería decir tantas cosas y entre ellas un 'te amo', pero los ojos cafés de ella se cerraron al susurrar._

—_Espero que Tsuna-san viva desu —la apretó hacia sí._

—_Perdón, no pude proteger a ninguno. Ni a mi hermano ni a mi amada —sonrió amargamente —yare~ yare~_

—La familia es primero, pero también lo es el amor. Tsuna murió por Kyoko, pero Haru ¿por quién? —preguntó serio Reborn, Lambo le miró por segundos antes de responder.

—Por mi indecisión, ella sabía que quería protegerla, pero también al Vongola. Ella escogió por mí, y al final…

Un médico arribó.

—Es muerte cerebral, es mejor desconectarla —pronunció el médico mirando a cada hombre en la habitación, luego a sus papeles.

El mayor asintió, firmando unos papeles.

Lambo negó, apretando las sabanas y la mano de ella.

—Despertará —afirmó el bovino, Reborn negó.

—Es mejor dejarla ir con el inútil de Tsuna —oculto la vista bajo el sombrero al terminar de firmar.

Los médicos arribaron, la desconectarían y acabarían con el sufrimiento de la paciente.

Un dedo de aquella mano empezó a moverse. Lambo abrió sus ojos desmesurado, y se giró a Reborn, gritando.

—¡Se movio! ¡Un dedo de ella se movió! —. El hombre de ojos negros detuvo a los doctores, uno de ellos negó.

—Es sólo un reflejo, no está consciente —señaló la maquina. El mayor asintió.

Los ojos de ella empezaron a abrirse lentamente.

Lambo gritaba que no lo hicieran, mientras Reborn ladeaba el rostro. No quería ver como la desconectaban del mundo.

Los presentes escucharon un susurró, no entendieron bien, pero están seguros que fue un "—Gracias —".

Cuando quisieron detener todo, era demasiado tarde.

La duda de si ella despertó o no quedaría cazándolos hasta su muerte.

:::

_¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de algo?_

_Un hitman no tiene arrepentimientos, y si los tiene, aprehende a vivir con ellos._

* * *

><p>Ok, andaba depre, gomen uu El siguiente no es así, lo prometo. Y si vuelven a sugerir está pairing, prometo no será triste ¬¬

Dejen reviews onegai ^^

Ja ne~!

Próxima pairing; GokuHaruTsuna ^^


	9. Gokudera x Haru x Tsuna

Konnichiwa!

Disfruten este one-shot, fue uno de los más difíciles que he escrito, y no sé por qué ¬¬

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews a; **_Artemis K. Wolf, Mary-chan, Midori Susuki, Kaine-chan, temainalumi-chan, Iana-Walker, Virii-chamn, Suigin Walker, Vicki-chan, valeria._

**Dedicatoria; **a _Vicki-chan_ por ser muy buena amiga, y muy linda siempre n—n

_Pairing: __**Gokudera x Haru x Tsuna **_[¿o era al revés?]

_Aclaración;_ Kyoko-chan es muy linda, y sinceramente a Tsuna lo veo sólo con ella, y viceversa. Pero en esta ocasión, en este Universo Alterno, Tsuna no ama a Kyoko.

KHR! no me pertenece. El poema no es mío, pero igual a KHR! creo que es obvio, jeje n/n

* * *

><p><em><strong>Felicidad<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lejos, muy lejos de mí, hay un lugar llamado<em> felicidad<em>. ¿Dónde existe? No lo sé.

Lo único que puedo asegurar es que a mi lado no está.

Pero estoy seguro que… algún día, no muy lejano, podré encontrar ese lugar.

[***]

"…_despertando entre las flores_

_de un césped primaveral;_

_los dos mirándonos mucho,_

_los dos besándonos más,_

_ese es el amor, mi vida,_

_¡Esa es la felicidad…! "_

_Manuel Acuña_

—¡Levantarse! ¡Reverenciar! —dictaminó el jefe de grupo, los estudiantes así hicieron. Las clases terminaron.

Sawada Tsunayoshi suspiró, hoy era el día de su atrevimiento, finalmente hoy iría a confesar sus sentimientos a la chica que le gustaba. Reborn le había dicho que fuera rápido y dejara la indecisión o ella sería alejada de su lado, que no era bueno tener un amor en secreto.

Su mejor amigo, y auto-proclamada mano derecha observó el semblante entre nervioso y preocupado de su jefe, se acercó a él sonriente.

—¿Sucede algo, décimo? —y se llevó el puño al pecho —. Yo, como su mano derecha, haré todo lo posible para alejar sus preocupaciones —dijo con júbilo. Tsuna lo miró por segundos, suspiró y sonrió al saber que tenía alguien apoyándole.

—Verás, el día de hoy voy a confesar mis sentimientos a la persona que me gusta —pronunció nervioso, con las mejillas algo rojas por la vergüenza. Gokudera sonrió, el décimo tenía una persona especial, y obviamente él, como su mano derecha lo apoyaría a que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos, así que respondió;

—Estoy seguro que siendo usted, ella no dudará en darle el 'si' —. Tsunayoshi asintió algo apenado pero contento.

—Gracias —apenas y fue audible, pero el albino escuchó, y después de un momento, preguntó.

—¿Y quién es la afortunada de tener el corazón del décimo? —. El aludido se puso completamente rojo, y habló en un susurro.

—Ha-Haru —. Gokudera expandió sus ojos sin mesura, estaba asombrado y al mismo tiempo algo dentro de él se estrujo. Frunció las cejas para ocultar su repentina tristeza y con sus flequillos ocultando la mitad de su faz, preguntó.

—¿La mujer estúpida? —. El Vongola le vio confundido al afirmar, el albino pudo ver a su amigo.

—Le deseo mucha suerte, estoy seguro que ella lo ama — cogió sus cosas —tengo que irme temprano —forzó su sonreír.

—Mn, gracias Gokudera-kun —se despidió.

[***]

Caminaba cabizbajo rumbo a su departamento.

_Al décimo le gusta la mujer estúpida, le gusta Haru._

Apretó la correa de su mochila, y la echó más al hombro. Él estaba feliz por el décimo, desea lo mejor para el décimo, daría su vida por el décimo. Se detuvo, y pensó.

_Por qué entonces me siento así._

Tocó su pecho, y chistó.

Cerró sus parpados con pesadez.

_Entregaría mi felicidad al décimo, entregaría todo por él, pero ella, ella…_

Suspiró al ver que llegaba a su departamento.

—Debo de callar, y apoyar siempre al décimo —pronunció algo apagado. Él también ama a esa mujer, tanto que dolía, él también quería confesarse a ella, por eso siempre la molestaba, para llamar su atención, pero ahora, no podría ya decir sus sentimientos.

Entró a su departamento, botó la mochila al piso, y se dejó caer sobre el sillón.

—Eres una estúpida sí le dices que no al décimo —se acurrucó y quedó se dormido.

[***]

Tsuna corrió hacía el instituto Midori, la entrada se mostraba en su esplendor. Múltiples chicas joviales y hermosas salían de aquella escuela, pero ninguna como la que él esperaba.

Escuchó su voz y dirigió su mirar hacía el sonido. La observó, sonreía como todos los días lo hacía, y caminaba junto a otras chicas que no conocía. Se veía radiante y preciosa, el corazón de Tsunayoshi empezó a latir fuertemente, tragó saliva cuando ella se acercaba a la salida, al verlo; Miura sonrió, se despidió de sus compañeras y corrió hacía el chico.

—¡Tsuna-san! —gritó al llegar y abrazarlo, éste se sonrojo y se alejó un poco de ella. Miura lo observó confundida. —¿Sucede algo, Tsuna-san?

El futuro capo tragó saliva con fuerza, su respiración le empezaba a fallar. Sentía todas las miradas sobre sí, aunque no fuese verdad.

—Estoy bien, Haru —sonrió calmado después de segundos de intentar tranquilizarse.

—¡Ah! —tengo que irme temprano por que dejaron bastante tarea, nos vemos Tsuna-san —se despidió con una mano al aire, el aludido suspiró.

"_¿Cómo me voy a confesar sí ella siempre se ausenta cuando tengo el poco valor?"_

Pensó abatido, sintió un golpe en su nuca y reclamó al causante.

—¡Reborn! —el arcobaleno sonrió.

—Eres un inútil Tsuna. Mira que conocerla desde hace medio año y no pasar de saludos, hasta Gokudera habla más con ella cuando discuten —aseveró, el alumno suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, de que no le guste —murmuró preocupado.

—Inútil-Tsuna, así nunca serás feliz.

[***]

Al día siguiente.

Sawada recogía sus útiles escolares, preparándose para ir a verla de nuevo.

—¿Ya te vas Tsuna? —preguntó Yamamoto, el castaño afirmó.

—Voy a ver a Haru —sonrió atontado, Gokudera frunció las cejas, no enfadado pero si dolido. Se acercó a su amigo-jefe, fingiendo felicidad.

—Espero su cita sea perfecta décimo, he oído que a la mujer estúpida le gustan las frases cursis y las películas románticas —sacó de su maleta una libreta y la dio a su amigo —. Revisé la cartelera, aquí están las mejores películas en el cine de romance que se proyectan esta semana, y las frases que usted puede decirle —_y que yo nunca podré pronunciar. _—¡Suerte! —se alejó de su jefe, y caminó algo pensativo en el trayecto a su casa. No se fijo por donde iba, así que se topó con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas! —gritó una femenina voz, Hayato elevó la mirada y observó a una señora muy perfumada y maquillada reclamarle, él simplemente chasqueó la lengua y siguió de largo, ignorado los insultos de aquella desconocida señora.

Estaba por llegar a su departamento cuando escuchó.

—¡Hahi! ¿Gokudera-san? —se viró de golpe mientras desmesuradamente sus ojos se abrían.

Ella sonrió y corrió hacía él. Observando la sorpresa en el masculino rostro, luego mirando el complejo departamental frente a ellos.

—¿Ahí vives? —preguntó, el contrario frunció las cejas, y gruñó.

—¿Ahora no sólo eres estúpida sino entrometida? —cuestionó irritado, ella no tenía la culpa, pero al mismo tiempo era la culpable de su estado de ánimo.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida desu! —y calló, el albino elevó una ceja.

—¿Aceptas lo de e_ntrometida?_ —el enfado se iba, quedando sólo incredulidad. Miura no dijo nada, su rostro se coloró de rojo y bajó la cabeza.

—S-Sólo un poco desu —aceptó renuente, y apenada.

_Voy a ver a Haru_

La frase dicha por el futuro capo retumbó en los oídos de Gokudera.

—¿Qué haces aquí y por qué no estás en tu escuela? —preguntó.

—Haru salió temprano, así que decidió ir a verlos. Pero al ver a una lindo gatito, lo seguí y terminé por perderlo de vista en esta calle, luego te vi desu —explicó.

No la escuchaba, en realidad se había perdido después de escuchar su nombre. Lo único que veían los ojos de Gokudera eran esos grandes ojos igual a la cocoa, esas pestañas largas, esos flequillos que caían grácilmente sobre su rostro, esa nariz delicada, esos labios carnosos y rosados, esas mejillas arreboladas, ese rostro angelical que le robaba más de un suspiro disfrazado en gruñidos y refunfuños.

—Hmp, el décimo ha de estar desilusionado —Miura le observó, ese cejo fruncido seguía en él, pero esta vez se veía preocupado.

—¿Por qué Tsuna-san va a decepcionarse desu? —preguntó ingenúa, Gokudera chistó, la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacía él. Miura soltó un chillido.

—Por tú culpa —se acercaba a ella —por no ver esos ojos tuyos igual al chocolate, por no ver tu sonrisa —la miraba con intensidad, y continuaba acercándose —por no gozar de tu simple presencia —sus narices se rozaban, sus labios a un centímetro de distancia, podían sentir sus respiraciones, la mirada esmeralda perdida en la café, y viceversa.

—¿Y…? —preguntó en un susurró la chica, nunca le habían dicho esas cosas. Se sentía hundida en una atmosfera extraña y placentera. El muchacho se alejó de golpe, y la miró indiferente.

—Eso es todo. Sí no fuera el décimo, pensaría que está ciego y sordo por querer a alguien tan estúpida como tú —la dejó ahí, y caminó escaleras arriba. Miura infló sus mofletes, y se sintió dolida. Gokudera-san sólo estaba jugando, y ella muy tonta se había dejado llevar.

Se alejó corriendo mientras un par de ojos cual joya la veía con tristeza alejarse.

—En realidad… ese ciego, sordo y estúpido; _soy yo_ —pronunció tan bajo como una caricia del aire.

[***]

Tsunayoshi llegó a su casa entristecido. Había ido a la escuela, pero no la encontró.

El timbre de su casa sonó, abrieron la puerta. Reborn entró casual, mientras la chica pedía permiso a la persona que había abierto; la mamá de Tsunayoshi.

—Oh, pasa. Tsu-kun está arriba en su cuarto —volteó hacía el tutor —Reborn, ¿puedes llevarla por favor? —éste sonrió y empezó a caminar.

—¡Hahi! Gracias desu.

El castaño se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, se sentía decaído, quería verla. La puerta se abrió, escuchó la voz de su tutor.

—Inútil-Tsuna, traigo un regalo —dijo el pequeño, el aludido se viró sin ganas, hasta que escuchó;

—¡Hahi! ¿Reborn-chan trae un regalo desu? ¡Haru no trajo nada, no sabía que era un día especial desu~! —. El chico se levantó de un saltó y sonrió torpemente.

—Lo perdí, será después —se justifico el arcobaleno y salió como si nada, dejando a la muchacha confundida.

—Ha-Haru —saludó nervioso Sawada, ella le sonrió. Tsuna-san era un gran y buen amigo al que veía como un chico perfecto, sí quisiera a alguien de pareja, sería a él. O eso siempre pensó desde que lo conoció hasta esa tarde donde miró y escuchó a un Gokudera que no conocía, se sonrojó.

—¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Tsuna, acercándose a ella con preocupación, la chica se enrojeció más y negó.

—No es nada Tsuna-san —. El muchacho apretó sus manos, y la miró fijamente. Ambos perdiéndose en la mirada del contrario. Haru preguntó nerviosa —¿Tsuna-san? —éste se alejó riendo apenado.

—Ah, es difícil. Lo siento Haru —la volvió a mirar, apretó sus manos en puños y expresó con fuerza —¡Me gustas! —el silenció siguió la confesión, para después cambiar a una leve incomodidad. Los jóvenes se veían con las mejillas rojizas y la mirada en el otro.

—¡Hahi! —soltó el chillido, mientras él se calmaba.

—Eh, lo que quise decir es… siempre te veo, te buscó, y yo… —bajó la mirada al tapete y su voz de nivel —¿quieres ser mi novia? —elevó la vista para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos cafés.

En ese momento, cuando ella estaba por responder, la puerta que estaba abierta se escuchó levemente moverse. Los pares de ojos se posaron en el umbral, y ambos vieron a un dolido y sorprendido Gokudera.

—Yo… —intentó articular. Sonrió, pero sus ojos mostraban el dolor en los mismos, apretó la perilla de la puerta, se agachó —. Discúlpeme décimo, venía a informarle varias cosas, pero se me han olvidado —. Tsuna lo observó sin entender nada, mientras Haru no podía apartar su vista del medio-italiano.

Gokudera cerró la puerta de golpe, y corrió sin despedirse de nadie. Sentía que su pecho era apretado, estrujado y tirado.

_El décimo no tiene la culpa, yo soy el egoísta. Como su mano derecha, debo de estar feliz por él y de apoyarlo en todo. Como su mano derecha, debo…_

Y el cielo lloró, porque el adolescente no derramó ningún llanto.

[***]

El futuro capo suspiraba al entrar al salón, saludo a Yamamoto, luego a Gokudera.

—¿Estás bien? Te fuiste sin decir nada que me preocupe —. Gokudera se sintió culpable y mal, él no debía de tener envidia de su jefe, así que sonrió.

—Discúlpeme, es que olvidé todo, y al ver que lo interrumpía. Decidí irme.

Las mejillas de Tsunayoshi se colorearon.

—N-No te preocupes, Haru no respondió ayer, el día de hoy va a venir a decirme su respuesta —tartamudeó un poco.

—Le deseo lo mejor, se lo merece décimo —las clases pasaron como el cotidiano del día a día. Gokudera se disculpó antes con su jefe, así que se saltó la última clase, su mirada esmeralda estaba opaca.

Miró el cielo.

_El décimo debe tenerlo todo, el cielo es inmenso y puede darle a ella todo lo que yo no._

—¡Hahi! —escuchó a la entrada de su escuela, frunció las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres estúpida mujer? ¡Y deja de decir "Hahi-es" es molesto! —bufó, Miura infló las mejillas.

—Quiero hablar con Gokudera-san antes de ir a ver a Tsuna-san desu —respondió.

—No tengo nada que hablar con alguien estúpido —farfulló, ella lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta un parque cercano.

Ambos se miraron desafiantes.

—Escupe lo que quieras decir, y ve con el décimo —. Miura soltó un suspiró.

—Tsuna-san me confesó sus sentimientos —el albino apretó sus puños, pero no dijo nada, la chica continuó —. Hace unas semanas Haru hubiera sido la persona más feliz de la tierra, pero ahora… —miró al chico de forma discreta —no creo poder corresponderle.

Gokudera la tomó de los hombros, apretándola y zarandeándola.

—¡El décimo te ama! —gritó —¡Vas a ir a decirle que lo quieres y serás muy feliz! —ordenó enfadado, lastimándola, ella se alejó de golpe.

—¡Pero te amo a ti! —y se tapó los labios, mirando a otro lado. Gokudera le observó asombrado, pero con enfado.

—¿Qué dijiste? —su voz se oía enfurecida al arrastrar las palabras.

—Que Haru ama a Gokudera-san desu —. El chico la miró con una felicidad escondida, pero un arrepentimiento latente. La observó y dijo.

—Pero yo a ti no, eres una mujer estúpida; no puedo amarte —se viró, empezando a alejarse de ella, diciéndole antes de perderse en la lejanía —. Ve con el décimo y acepta su propuesta, es lo mejor.

[***]

Haru entró a la escuela, miró la sonrisa de su amigo. Él la saludo alegre, y se acercó a ella.

—Haru —pronunció su nombre anhelante, ella hipó.

—Tsuna-san, Haru, Haru… —y empezó a llorar, el castaño la abrazo sin saber qué hacer.

Gokudera, que caminaba rumbo a la escuela para asegurarse de que todo saliera bien. Se detuvo en seco, ella de verdad había escogido al décimo; ambos se abrazaban.

Ella lloraba correspondiendo el abrazo de Tsuna, así estuvieron largo rato.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó él abatido de verla así, ella se limpió las lágrimas.

—Haru quiere mucho a Tsuna-san, lo quiere más allá del universo desu —eso alegro al chico, ella continuó —pero no lo ama, Haru ama a otro chico, perdona a Haru desu —volvió a soltar en llanto. El chico suspiró, él la quería, pero no tanto como para no superarlo.

—Está bien Haru. Podemos ser amigos —le sonrió a la chica que se sentía culpable. Ella hipó y negó.

—No puedo desu, no después de que diga a Tsuna-san el nombre de la persona que amo —y entrecortado pronunció. —Gokudera-san desu —. El Vongola expandió sus ojos, y mostró calidez, sin rencor alguno.

—Ve con él y dile que lo amas. Es mejor decir lo que uno siente antes de que sea tarde —dijo comprensivo.

—Gracias —besó su mejilla, y corrió en dirección al departamento de Gokudera.

—Te dije que le dijeras que la querías antes —expresó Reborn, Tsuna respiró hondo.

—Lo sé, pero tal vez ella no era para mí —sonrió, en ese momento una chica se acercó a él.

—Tsuna-kun, el profesor pidió que te diera las notas de la clase que perdiste la semana pasada —. El Vongola agradeció sonriente.

[***]

La respiración le faltaba al llegar al complejo departamental. Lo vio caminar las escaleras, y corrió con la adrenalina que resguardaba su ser.

—¡Gokudera-san! —gritó, éste se viró con las mano en la perilla y las llaves en la otra.

Miura Haru se veía agitada, y preocupada.

—¿Qué haces aquí mujer estúpida? —masculló, en realidad quería saber. ¿Qué había pasado con el décimo?

—Haru, Haru…. —no podía hablar, así que se lanzó al chico que estaba por entrar a su departamento, cayendo sobre él.

Ella lo miró desde arriba, sus mejillas coloradas, su respiración agitada. Gokudera no pudo evitar que su mente divagara en pensamientos poco castos, ladeó el rostro sonrojado.

—Responde lo que pregunté —dijo entre dientes.

—Haru vino a decirle a Gokudera-san que lo ama, y que no puede aceptar a Tsuna-san desu —. Éste la miró con molestia.

—¿Cómo te atreves a rechazar al décimo? Seguramente está triste y desconsolado, ¡eres una mujer estúpida! —gritó.

—¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida desu! ¡Y Tsuna-san lo acepto muy bien! Pero… —lo último lo dijo en un murmuró completamente roja, el contrario elevó una ceja. Ella le miró profundamente, y continuó —sí ser estúpida es estar enamorada de Gokudera-san, entonces lo soy desu —y lo besó rápidamente, tan rápido que apenas y fue un roce.

Gokudera "Tsk'queo". Se levantó un poco en esa comprometedora pose, logrando recargarse sobre la pared del departamento, y acomodando a Haru sobre sus piernas.

—De verdad eres torpe, así no se besa —y pícaramente, tomó los labios de Haru con los suyos, en una suave caricia, pero más larga que la primera —. E-Eso es un beso, ahou-onna —aseveró apenado, pero sin dejar de abrazarla.

[***]

Un año después.

Gokudera Hayato y su novia se encontraban almorzando sobre un hermoso prado rodeado de la naciente primavera en el ambiente.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente después de terminar su comida, ambos se sonrieron.

—Te amo Hayato —pronunció ella segura.

El chico la observó por segundos, su cabello ondular con el viento y permitió se un gesto amable.

—Felicidad —susurró, Miura hipó confundida.

—¿Hahi? —Gokudera al ver que ella no entendía, explicó.

—La felicidad no es un lugar que debo encontrar, es la persona frente a mi —besó sus labios con cariño, y al alejarse, terminó; —la felicidad eres tú.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? Espero que haya sido un <em>happy ending<em>, contrario a mi actual vida XD

Próxima pairing; _Bel x Haru x Fran _va a ser mágico XD

Quiero mandarle un abrazo especial, y un saludo a mi amiga _Sui-chan_ ya la extrañaba. Definitivamente escribiré de esa parejas n_n son unas sugerencias geniales *O* así como la pairing que sugirió Valeria ^^ sólo que todas esas serán dichas a partir del capítulo 16 -creo-.

Ja ne~! ;D

Pd: Valeria, ya acepte la invitación, dime qué día y hora puedes para conectarme al msn ^^ gracias :D


	10. Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto

Konnichiwa! ¿me extrañaban? Espero que sí, jeje n/n

Bien, primero que nada. Saludos a todas mis lectoras, abrazos y besos :D

.

.

Ahora, una disculpa. El orden de los fic que iba a actualizar iba así:

_Bel x Haru x Fran_ (sugerida por Naomi17Misora)

_Muku x Haru x Deamon_ (temainalumi-chan)

_Muku x Haru x Hiba_ (Kaine-chan)

_Bel x Haru x Fran_ (Iana Walker)

_Xanxus x Haru x Tsuna_ (gg)

Pero tengo problemas con el BelHaruFran que estoy escribiendo para Naomi17Misora. Gomenasai! Ya llevó una parte, pero es que (kya~! cuando lo lean, les diré porque la demora, aunque culpo un poco a Fran u.u)

Fran: ¬¬ Baka Tsuki, no culpes a los demás por tu falta de inspiración

Tsuki: Sumimasen! Pero eres complicado T-T

.

.

Entonces, por cuestiones de inspiración (está vez) La pairing de este fic es... _Hibari x Haru x Yamamoto (sugerida por Viri-chamn) n-n_

_A partir del próximo, el orden regresará a su estado original. Así que disculpen por cambiar así la pairing, gracias por su comprensión ;D_

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, la canción usada tampoco (pues pertenece a Alberto Vázquez).

* * *

><p><em>Pecador<em>

* * *

><p>La observé aquel día sin quererlo, sus hebras se ondeaban con el viento. Ladeé una sonrisa al ver que estaba cubierta de hojas secas de aquel árbol tras ella.<p>

Tenía un ave en sus manos, la cual me recordó a Hibird, mas no era.

Soltó una exclamación aguda y observó el ave con preocupación en sus manos, intentó nuevamente escalar aquel árbol sin éxito alguno, no pude apartar mi mirada de ella. Ahora me arrepiento, sí aquel día me hubiese virado y seguido mi camino. En estos momentos no estaría bajo el dilema de sentir que es mejor perderla que hacerla sufrir.

La observó en estos momentos, sus ojos cafés me miran con plegaría. Un ruego que yo no contesto, no puedo estar con ella después de ser la persona que soy. Sé que puedo tenerla, y destrozarla, arruinar esa sonrisa que siempre me dedica y ponerla en peligro de muerte por cada persona que busca venganza hacía mí.

Cerré mis ojos pesadamente.

—No —digo pausado, agregando —eres molesta.

Las lágrimas que sé están a punto de caer, pero contiene con su voluntad rompen una parte mi ser. Quiero abrazarla, pero he pecado al eliminar a tantas personas, no puedo abrazarla y besarla con estas manos manchadas de sangre.

Me sonríe, y besa mi mejilla. Se da la vuelta y apresura el paso hasta que su silueta se desvanece en la lejanía.

Me giró sobre la acera sin emoción en el rostro, apenas doy unos pasos cuando mi cuerpo me pide virar e ir en su busca, observó mis manos y vislumbró en un vivido recuerdo las tonfas llenas de sangre con la que acabé con un sin fin de personas, y decido alejarme para siempre.

_Quítame su amor porque soy un pecador_

_pero a ella no la dejes sufrir._

Los años pasaron, sé que la hice sufrir y no merezco su amor. Me carcome el alma que ella esté en brazos de otro. Miró el altar de la Iglesia, los vitrales de imágenes sacras y a mi mente viene aquella vez que rogué por perdón y bondad para poder estar a lado de ella, y sin embargo no cambié, seguí siendo la misma persona que arrebataba el respirar de alguien con mis manos, por eso la dejé ir aquel día. Acto del cual aún me arrepiento en lo profundo de mí ser.

Mañana ella será la esposa de Yamamoto Takeshi, él es la bondad que yo no tengo, y el amor que ella busca mas no puedo darle.

Al ver el altar, recuerdo mi plegaria;

_Hoy te pido señor me vuelvas bueno,_

_porque tengo un amor limpio y sereno._

Una voz irritable habla a mi espalda con confianza.

—Kyoya, deberías de ir a buscarla. Ella te ama —Cavallone un entrometido como siempre, sin saber que yo la quiero pero no la merezco ni deseo hacerla sufrir.

—No —es mi escueta respuesta, salgó con aire de orgullo y sereno de la Iglesia mientras me quiebro.

[***]

—No tienes que hacerlo, él ya te olvidó —le suplicó a Haru con amabilidad y conciliador, sé que Hibari aún no la olvida y que ella lo sigue amando. Quiero detenerla, mis oscuros impulsos incluso me impulsan a querer encerrarla hasta el día de la boda, pero no puedo al ver en sus ojos esa pureza y preocupación por alguien que la hizo sufrir un desamor.

Suelto un suspiró.

La vi mucho antes que Hibari, le hablé previó a él; y aun así el corazón de ella es mío. Me aproveché de su sufrir para tenerla a mi lado, en mis brazos, para profesarle mi amor.

Mentí el día que dije que él había encontrado una pareja para que ella viniera a mí, pequé y traicioné la confianza que ella me tuvo. Me siento vil, pero al mismo tiempo feliz de que ella me vea, aunque en el fondo con un temor intensó de perderla.

La besó, y forzó que me corresponda, no puedo dejar que vaya a verlo, no puedo dar tiempo a que ella me dejé horas antes de la boda. Cierro mis ojos, sometiendo en frustración y culpa mis emociones de miedo, sentimiento, dolor, y furia.

Me alejó y sonrió.

—Él no te ama —pronunció sintiendo hiel en mis labios, salgó de su casa y me voy.

[***]

Caigo sobre mis rodillas, sollozo cubriendo con mis manos el rostro. Sé que no me ama ni lo hará, sé que usé y uso a Yamamoto-san, pero no puedo mandar al corazón lo que la mente entiende.

Intentó no llorar, pero las lágrimas me traicionan. Permanezco así hasta quedar dormida, al amanecer despierto; miró mi rostro en el espejo, tengo los ojos hinchados, el cabello desordenado. Observó el reloj, notó que falta una hora y media para mi boda.

Susurró una palabra suave en mis labios, tomó una ducha y me arregló.

[***]

La quiero, la quiero. Sé que no soy bueno, ni su hombre ideal, pero la amo.

—No hay reglas para el amor, Kyoya —dice Cavallone con una estúpida sonrisa en sus labios mientras mira el reloj de pulsera, gruñó por lo bajo.

—No se necesita ser bueno, sólo ser amado y amar —. No doy las gracias, suelto una mirada aguda y salgó de la oficina perene.

Mi pecho se oprime, corro a la capilla. No quiero perderla, deseó decirle que aquel día mentí, no es molesta, sino la vida y pureza misma.

[***]

Sonrió, el día esperado a llegado.

El sacerdote está en el altar, tengo mi traje puesto. La hermana de Sasagawa-senpai es la madrina, así como Kurokawa Hana. Sonrió bobamente, miró a Gokudera chistar y bufar un "mujer estúpida, aparte de boba, impuntual".

Intentó calmarlo, parece que el novio impaciente es él y no yo. De repente siento algo oprimir mi pecho, frunzo las cejas.

Miró la entrada de la capillas, y angustia se apodera de mí al ver a la madre de Haru entrar preocupada.

[***]

Miró el cielo nublado, mi vestido de bodas se menea con el viento, el velo de novia se mueve suave y elegante con el aire. Cierro mis ojos para recordar la mañana, y volver a susurrar "lo siento".

Lastimé a Kyoya al quererlo cambiar y no darme cuenta que cuando decía "vete" quería protegerme de lo que él más temía; sí mismo.

Herí a Yamamoto usándolo como reemplazo sin amarlo ni ser suya.

Al fin los liberaré y seré libre; extiendo mis brazos abrazando el aire, la vida etérea y la libertad. Miró lo alto y la inmensidad de mi tierra natal, sonrió y dejó caer mi cuerpo en aquel fondo para terminar con el dolor de amar sin poder amar.

[***]

Algo se destroza dentro de mí, elevó la mirada y observó un ángel caer del cielo.

Sufrió conmigo o sin mí. Sí fuera el ave que digo ser la salvaría, pero notó su tranquilo rostro, mi cuerpo no reacciona, más quiero estar con ella.

El elemento de la nube se expande, saltó hacía ella, y la atrapó en mis brazos.

Una vez en la azotea, besó su frente, y la abrazo como no hay mañana.

Quiero decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo mis labios no dicen nada, la abrazó y le digo "adiós".

_Y si voy a seguir siendo igual que antes fui_

_no la dejes venir a llorar junto a mí._

_Quítame su amor porque soy un pecador_

_pero a ella, pero a ella no la dejes sufrir._

Lloró con todo mi ser, por ser tan tonta y cruel con aquellos que me aman, lo veo partir.

No digo; _Adiós._

Sólo sonrió, me ha salvado la persona que no esperé y llegó. Igual al día de otoño bajo aquel árbol.

La mirada fría de Kyoya al atraparme en sus brazos y dejarme caer de golpe sobre el pasto, seguido de un "wao" fue lo único que necesité para amarlo.

[***]

—Haru no está —me dice su madre, entró en pánico. Estoy a punto de salir de la iglesia cuando la veo entrar, luce radiante y sonriente.

La marcha nupcial empieza, y aunque el velo cubre su rostro, sé que algo en ella cambió; si bien no me ama. Podemos ser felices a nuestra manera.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado n.n y también espero regresar continuamente en estos días n-n<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, su apoyo y ser siempre tan lindas y comprensivas con esta atolondrada y torpe autora ^/^

Ja ne ;D


	11. Belphegor x Haru x Fran

¡Estoy viva! Y con un montón de obligaciones, pero con algo de tiempo (escaso, pero tiempo al fin) para seguir en el fandom. Me apena haber desaparecido, y gracias por todos sus comentarios, ellos son los que me trajeron de vuelta y animaron. Sin más preámbulos; _KHR no me pertenece__ (disclaimer para todo lo que resta del fic)._

A mi querida **_Naomi17Misora_**(y a todas mis lectoras) -que no sé sí están aún aquí o yo era la única desaparecida- les traigo lo prometido, y espero no desilusionaros, pues hace mucho mucho que no escribo algo (y lo que tenía escrito se perdió en aquella lap-top que murió tiempo atrás). Así que todo es nuevo, y apenas estoy calentando de nuevo para que el motor entre en marcha, así que… lamento el Ooc.

_Universo Alterno_

* * *

><p>Sonríe<p>

* * *

><p>Sus lágrimas caían hacia el viento mientras corría, la escena de Tsunayoshi besando a su mejor amiga taladraba su corazón. Las personas no notaban nada extraño en la chica además de que ella corría con el rostro bajo, y sinceramente a nadie le importaba, ni a ella misma.<p>

El celeste se había ocultado, la ciudad mostraba sus luces por excepción del callejón por el que ella caminaba, así como la desgastada lámpara que tintinaba en la noche. Su mente nublada de aquella escena, sin importarle en dónde estaba. Sus pasos se arrastraban, no fue sino hasta que observo a un joven ser golpeado en la mejilla que hipó con sus ojos agrandados en indignación y sorpresa, su mente le decía corre, pero sus emociones le gritaban que eso que sentía en el pecho debía de ser liberado prontamente o se sofocaría, así que de un impulso, tomando aire; gritó.

—¡Dejen a esa persona-desu!—. Uno de los atacantes se viró con una sonrisa altanera, ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, finalmente su mente procesando en dónde estaba y en qué lío se había metido. Sus ojos brillaban con temor, alcanzando a robar una mirada al inexpresivo rostro del chico que estaba siendo golpeado.

Sus cejas se encorvaron en enfado, sin saber sí hacía ella o hacía aquel chico que no expresaba nada. Sin embargo, todo fue olvidado cuando uno de los hombre, que ahora ella percibía tenía aliento a alcohol, se acercó a ella, su mano acercándose al pecho de la chica que hipó cerrando sus ojos, escuchando golpes sordos en el suelo, tres para ser exactos y al no sentir nada en los segundos que se mantuvo así, abrió lentamente un ojo, después el otro.

—¡Hahi! —. Los hombres se hallaban tirados en el piso. El inexpresivo chico, mirándola sin emoción, y otro joven de alrededor 18 años con dorados flequillos cubriéndole la mitad del rostro con una sonrisa burlona de medio lado.

—Ushishi~ eres un inepto, una don-nadie te salvó el pellejo —. Escuchó decir al rubio, y ella apretó los labios, olvidando su temor de minutos antes, llenándose de indignación.

—¡Haru no es una don-nadie desu! —. Belphegor la observó curioso, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro, cómo es qué sí temblaba hace unos segundos, ahora esos ojos caoba guardaban tal determinación.

—¡Es verdad! Eres una doña-nadie, shishi~—. La chica infló sus cachetes, y el rubio amplió su sonrisa, mientras el inexpresivo chico parpadeó confundido, virándose hacía la muchacha que tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas aunadas a un pequeño mohín. No cabía duda que estaba enfadada, pero se veía… _linda._

Fran desvió la mirada ante un pequeño brinco en su pecho.

—Sempai, es mejor que nos retiremos. El director querrá saber en qué problemas nos metimos, y su castigo no será reportarnos sino seguramente ser sus sacos de arena —.

El rubio borró su sonrisa cuando un leve escalofrió le recorrió, no, la última vez que él ayudo a su sempai de Judo, Xanxus, a entrenar, él terminó en el hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos, y aún así no evitaba meterse en peleas callejeras como las de hoy. Belphegor encogió los hombros y sacudió su cabeza.

—Me debes una—.

La chica, pardeó confundida. Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de presentarse o preguntar sus nombres. Y una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro; ya no se sentía asfixiada.

[***]

Aquel encuentro era como un sueño en sus memorias, años había pasado, y ella no recordaba a aquellos dos jóvenes, hasta que el profesor de matemáticas presentó a dos nuevos estudiantes en su cátedra universitaria.

—Ellos estudiaron un tiempo en el extranjero, en Francia e Italia, ahora han regresado a Japón, sean corteses con ellos—.

El profesor indicó a los nuevos estudiantes transferidos que tomarán lugar, no hubo otra presentación. Los estudiantes callaron, sin embargo, tan pronto acabó esa clase, corrieron hacía los nuevos ingresados, a preguntar sus nombres y cuántos años pasaron en el extranjero.

La morena, que pasaba sus días en solitario después de entrar a la universidad, con esa herida en su pecho de un amor no correspondido, estudiando en Tokio, y no Namimori, se levantó de su asiento. A ella no le interesaba saber de los nuevos estudiantes, únicamente se concentraba en sus deberes y en su trabajo a medio tiempo.

—¿Y cuántos años pasaste en Italia? —cuestionó una chica moviendo sus pestañas al rubio delante de ella, que con una gran sonrisa se levantó respondiendo.

—Los suficientes como para atrapar a un buen partido, y no uno de una noche, ushishi~—.

La joven, indignada, soltó una bofetada, sin embargo, la resonancia escuchada fue no porque el rubio había sido golpeado.

—Ushishi~ rojo en una rana hace buen contraste—. El chico de hebras verdes, sobó su mejilla, mientras la chica se disculpaba. Los dos jóvenes la ignoraron, caminando fuera del aula.

—Es injusto sempai. No es la primera vez que sus inútiles y no gráciles bromas me dejan así. Estúpido sempai—.

—No te quejes, no eres más que una rana sin emociones—. Belphegor caminó omitiendo las demás quejas e insultos a su persona. Siguiendo con la mirada a la joven de castañas hebras que minutos antes se había alejado.

La mirada de Fran seguía el mismo rumbo. Años atrás, en su primer encuentro, a diferencia del genio de Belphegor-sempai, Fran no se había percatado que el pequeño brinco en su pecho, fue el palpitar de su corazón diciéndole que aquella persona le gustaba. No fue sino hasta que Belphegor le dijo que él quería regresar a Japón a pesar de tener una buena vida en Italia, y él en Francia, pues había algo, alguien que no podría obtener sí se quedaba en aquel país; la chica de aquella noche, de hebras castañas, ojos chocolate y ruidosa voz, pero de faz atrayente. Fue entonces que Fran supo, él, así como Belphegor sempai, se habían enamorado de la misma chica.

Miura se encontraba sentada en el aula de la siguiente clase, esperando a que el salón se llenara y el profesor llegará. Su sorpresa fue poco grata al saber que ese día lo tenía libre, así que con un bufido quedo pero que remarcaba su inconformidad de su tiempo perdido al haber esperado más de una hora para esa clase, cuando pudo haber ido a trabajar horas extras.

Al levantarse, sus objetos, entre ellos estilógrafos y artículos personales cayeron al piso. Ella gruñó leve, sin embargo se disculpó al saberse culpable de estar distraída pensando en otras cosas.

—Doña nadie al ataque otra vez shihishi~—. La mujer infló los mofletes, dando un paso atrás, recogiendo sus cosas.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama—. Se quejó indignada, sin embargo la persona frente a ella sonrió peculiarmente, listo para contrarestar lo dicho con algún comentario impropio que sacara de sus casillas a la chca, sin embargo la monótona voz de un joven interrumpió a ambos.

—Sempai, seguramente ella tiene un nombre, además es hora de irnos, no queda nadie en el salón—. Belphegor levantó una ceja detrás de sus flequillos, es verdad, no hay nadie y el no se percató de ese hecho por estar mirando los ojos cacao que irradiaban un brillo de enfado, pero encantador.

Haru parpadeó, su boca formando un perfecto circulo al haberse percatado de ello, apenada con un sonrojo, terminó de recoger sus cosas, y salió sin despedirse. El rubio gruñó ante la pérdida de la chica, pero una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al recordar el sonrojo y las múltiples expresiones que ella podía hacer.

—Una perfecta dama ¿eh? ushishi~—.

Fran tenía su mirada perdida en la puerta, maestros y estudiantes pasando, pero la mente del peliverde, se encontraba aún con la morena. Así que se volteó hacía el blondo.

—Sempai, tengo algo que hacer. Nos vemos mañana—.

Belphegor se mostró confuso, pero se encogió de hombros, mientras iría a molestar a algún profesor o compañero de clases.

[***]

—¡Hey! —.

Llamaba la voz de un joven, sí bien el tono era alto, lo suficiente para ser escuchado, carecía de énfasis en la voz.

—¡Espera!

Algunos volteaban, murmurando cuan extraño era ese chico. Ojos verdes y cabello del mismo color. Nada parecido al usual color negro del cabello, y ojos oscuros que inundaban la ciudad de Tokio, solamente algunos estudiantes extranjeros. El chico no prestó interés en murmullo alguno, y siguió gritando.

—¡La chica de cabellos café!—. Varias jóvenes se viraron con miradas coquetas, mientras Fran erguía una ceja, confundido. Era verdad, a su paso había diferentes chicas de cabello café, suspiró casi derrotado, sino fue hasta que la chica castaña se viró ante la voz de una joven que le llamó 'Haru'. Aquel nombre rodó en la cabeza de Fran innumerables veces, y sus labios se abrieron con la intención de pronunciarlos, más al ver la mirada de dolor en la chica y la sonrisa forzada, él calló.

¿Acaso Haru no era su nombre? ¿Acaso había pasado algo para que aquel femenino rostro mostrara aunque sea por un segundo, algo de dolor?

Y entonces la vio; una sonrisa vacia.

—¡Hahi! ¡Hola Kyoko-chan!—. La voz también sonaba familiar, y a la vez distante, contradictorio, pensó Fran, pero el hecho de haberlo escuchado él mismo, le hacía pensar que algo había entre ellas dos.

Un joven de castaños cabellos se detuvo, abrazando por el hombro a la chica de ojos miel y sonrisa tierna y sincera.

—Me alegra verte—. Suave, con cariño, y preocupación, los ojos del joven castaño buscaban algo en los de la morena. La sonrisa que decía lo siento, te extraño pasó a una de verdad, y fue entonces que Miura sonrió con todo su ser, pues en aquel momento; al verlos juntos, y saludándole, no le provocó el dolor de hace años, y ella empezó a reír. Había sido tan tonta, aquel amor había desaparecido, y sólo el amargo recuerdo había quedado grabado en su ser, siendo que hubo momentos felices.

Miura corrió, y los abrazó a los dos al mismo tiempo. Diciéndoles cuánto los extrañaba, y lo mucho que los quería. Gesto correspondido por los chicos, que después de un rato, se despidieron, pues tenían que regresar a Namimori, y sólo estaban en Tokio en una cita, cortesía de sus amigos. Miura los despidió diciendo que ella misma les mostraría los atractivos turísticos en su otra visita. Los tres con una sonrisa verdadera en sus rostros.

—Haru…—.

Fue un murmuró entre la multitud de personas, sin embargo, ella lo escuchó. Sus ojos chocolate buscaron al dueño de la voz, y aunque sabía debía de molestarse, o espantarse. Sonrió, pues aquel no era un desconocido, sino el joven que conoció en el salón horas antes, y algo le decía que tiempo atrás.

—Ese es mi nombre desu, ¿y el tuyo?—. Un gesto amable que sacó brilló a los ojos jade. No hubo sonrisa, ni un apretón de manos, sólo un nombre, pronunciado suavemente.

—Fran—.

[***]

_Sonríe_, es el pensamiento que inunda a Fran al verla con esa mueca de felicidad, esos ojos redondos y brillantes en donde él se ve reflejado. Esas mejillas sonrosadas al comer aquel pastel dulce, y Fran está seguro de que envidia aquel postre, pues se derrite físicamente por ella, mientras el corazón del chico está derretido sin mostrarlo, y es entonces cuando una sus labios se curvan hacia arriba, es un leve movimiento, pero ahí está; una sonrisa en el rostro que antes no expresaba.

—¡Hahi! —. Fran parpadeó un par de veces confundido, hasta que ella habló nuevamente —¡Fran-san está sonriendo!—.

Su corazón palpito estrepitosamente, así mismo que un sonrojo, ligero pero visible se apodero de las masculinas mejillas.

—Es una alucinación tuya—. Haru sonrió ante la reacción de Fran al ladear su rostro para esconder fallidamente su sonrojo.

Mientras en la distancia. Donde los transeúntes pasaban, la sonrisa de un joven de rubios cabellos al observar a la castaña se tornó en una línea recta, sin embargo se viro, alejándose con un corazón roto, y sin los ánimos para asistir a la escuela.

.

.

.

FIN

_N/A: Siento que le falto un mejor final, sin embargo lo re-escribí más de cinco veces y terminaba semejante, aún así espero os guste n.n_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Extra <span>**(no sabía dónde poner esto, así que es un pequeño extra drabble)

No fue sino hasta que era tarde, que se percató de aquellos sentimientos. La forma en que él la abrazaba, en que sus brazos rodeaban el femenino cuerpo, amoldándose el uno al otro, y sus voces en un susurro hablaban. Era tan extraño para él, y sin embargo, es ahora cuando finalmente se da cuenta que esas acciones le gritaban; estás enamorado.

Sonríe de medio lado, mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, y es la primera que vez que encuentra amargura en aquel gesto, el sabor de una sonrisa acida, y algo duele dentro de su pecho.

—Eres un idiota—. Se dice así mismo, pues nadie más puede llamarle así, él es un príncipe, y por tal; no es tonto, no es un bufón, no es un idiota. No obstante, se siente como uno al levantar la vista, y observar a aquella mujer correr hacía él, llamándole.

—¡Belphegor-san!—.

Su pecho se estremece ante aquella voz, ante aquel gesto familiar que tantas veces fue para él, y sus ojos viajan por detrás de sus flequillos hasta aquellos labios curvados en una sonrisa.

_Duele._

—Yo! Plebeya—.

Ella hace un mohín, y él quiere reír, formar esa torcida sonrisa muy suya, y sin embargo una línea es lo que se forma en sus labios. Ella parpadea ladeando la cabeza.

—Haru no es una plebeya, ¡es una fina dama-desu!—.

_Lo sé._

Esas palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, alojadas en su alma. Internamente lo sabe, lo delicada y contradictoriamente fuerte que ella es, lo elegante e infantil, y es por eso que la ama más.

—Aún así plebeya, ushishi—.

Esa alegría en su corazón fue desvanecida, no cuando ella hipó indignada, sino cuando unos brazos rodearon la cintura de la chica, y ella se sonrojó fuertemente, olvidándole, y dedicando una sonrisa a aquel monótono ser de orbes verdes, opacas alguna vez con un tenue brillo ahora.

—Haru. Estoy aburrido, no hay nadie a quién molestar, vámonos —.

Belphegor apretó los dietes, mostrando a su vez una implacable sonrisa, mientras Haru –sonrojada –asintió, y se despidió de una reverencia.

Fran, su nada lindo kohai, lo molestó sin saber, pues era un secreto. Uno que calaba el ser de Belphegor, el secreto de amar en silencio, y haber perdido la oportunidad de ser amado.

No, el nunca la amó, se repetía el príncipe como un mantra al ver a esa mujer de castañas hebras alejarse, no, jamás la amó, porque de ser así, como el príncipe que es, entonces habría perdido ante el mago, el hechicero. Y eso no sucede –al menos no en los cuentos de hadas –.

No, él no la amó, porque eso significaría que al perderla, habría perdido aquel corazón que no conocía tener.

Y convenciéndose con ese mantra, Belphegor sonrió cuando observo a Fran acercarse a Haru, a aquella primavera que arrebató su no existente corazón, y como ella sonreía ante los susurros de amor de aquel que no era él. No desvió su vista, no sintió celos, tan sólo algo quebrarse en infinitos pedazos dentro de su pecho, y sonrió torcidamente.

No, él nunca la amó, porque eso, significaría que él no era un príncipe, sino un hombre enamorado.

_._

_._

_._

**_Mary-chan_** este es un pequeño drabble porque te gusta el TsuHaru :D

Sus ojos viajaron por aquellos cabellos castaños que caían grácilmente sobre la frente de la chica, pasando por la perfilada nariz, los exquisitos labios y mandíbula, hasta posarse en los tremulosos hombros, sonrió forzadamente de lado, alejando las sensaciones amargas en su estomago al tiempo que posó su mano sobre uno de los hombros de ella.

—Mírame —. Miura levanto la vista, ojos cristalinos, mordiendo su labio inferior previniendo hipar. Ella no tenía derecho a tal ternura y afecto cuando había causado que aquel corazón tal amable que cuido de ella, estuviera ahora partido, sin embargo, elevó sus ojos, encontrándose con aquellos castaños.

La mirada suave, frágil, y aún así confortante la hizo sentir devastada, así como la sonrisa que el Décimo Vongola le dedicó.

—Lo siento…—. Un murmuró perdido entre los sonidos de la cuidad, la apresurada gente caminando de un lado a otro, cruzando las calles.

—No te disculpes, fue mi culpa —. Miura negó fervientemente con la cabeza, lagrimas cayendo de sus asombrados ojos.

—¡No es verdad!—.

Tsunayoshi rió muy bajo. Ah… ese calor y dolor en su pecho le carcomía. Claro que era su culpa, no de ella. Él la dejó ir, no, no es verdad, él no la dejó ir, él la abandonó en el momento que la engaño con aquella mujer, fue un desliz, una sola noche, y sin embargo, aunque Haru le perdonó, el nunca fue capaz de perdonarse, alejándose cada día y empujándola a estar en brazos de alguien más, de alguien que la cuidaría y amaría –sí bien no más, al menos mejor que él –en las manos de su hermano; Dino Cavallone.

—¡Haru es la culpable! —.

Tsunayoshi calló ante tan dulces palabras, tan inocente como la primera vez a pesar de todo, y el negó. Múltiples recuerdos de las veces que ella ha estado para él, pero él no para ella, sino Dino, y una amarga mueca se asomó en su faz, culpa.

—No—. Simple y seca respuesta. Sus miradas clavadas en la del contrario, expresando con sus ojos las palabras no dichas. Tsunayoshi elevó su mano, acariciando el rostro de la chica que ladeó su faz para percibir mejor aquel tacto al cerrar sus ojos.

—La culpa no es nuestra, sino de aquellas emociones que no supimos controlar, de aquellos momentos que no supimos disfrutar, de aquella distancia que creció, y no pudimos aminorar —.

Haru soltó unas lágrimas más, y Tsunayoshi dejó caer su mano a su costado. La fuerza se iba, y con ella su primavera.

Tantas emociones agolpadas en su ser, aquel deseo de tomarla entre sus brazos, y clamarla como suya, y sin embargo… lo único que hizo fue sonreír, y abrazarla como a una hermana.

—Sé feliz, les deseo lo mejor —. Las palabras eran sinceras, ella lo sabía, él también. Sin embargo calaban, dolían, y el cielo lloró, borrando rastro de tristeza.

Tsunayoshi no se molestó en limpiar las gotas saladas ni las del cielo, e internamente agradecía el caprichoso clima; pues su fuerza se había desvanecido. Su corazón galopaba, no era anticipación, sino ansiedad, angustia, pues al llegar a su hogar, ahora una casa vacía. No habría sonrisas ni bienvenida, sino soledad y vació. El murmuro de su corazón estrujándose no le ayudó, pero cuando volteó la vista para verla, siendo abrasada por Dino, sonrió.

Al menos… uno de los dos era feliz.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su siempre apoyo, y espero estar por estos lares más seguido, aún así no prometo nada, lo siento, la verdad mi tiempo anda muy corto.<p>

Os quiero mucho :D


End file.
